Behind The Masks
by JustCallMeBooRadley
Summary: Hermione and Draco have some moments when it seems they aren't really enimies. Is there a reason Draco always pushing her away? Will Hermione help him before it's too late for anyone to save him? Sixth year. Click and read ;
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello, I've decided to rewrite this because I really think I should. So, the first chapter is kind of short and doesn't give you much to any background detail, but I can't write beginnings so if you don't like just starting out, then you don't just like starting out. It's alright with me. The details and background stuff with come later. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. But I love J.K Rowling for writing it. **

* * *

><p>Hermione's P.O.V:<p>

We'd only been back at Hogwarts three weeks and we'd already been given much more homework than many people could handle without help, A.K.A Ron Weasley and Harry Potter. Because of this fact, I'm avoiding them so I _don't_ do/help them with their work. So I'm sitting in the library, reading. The one place I know that Harry and Ron would not like to be unless they absolutely had to. It's quite sad really, the library is a nice place with much solitude. Sadly, my solitude was soon broken by the "whispers" of a group of Slytherin girls in one of the isles close to where I was sitting.

"He's acting weird." A voice I recognized as Pansy stated.

"Weird how?" One of her squeaky-voiced henchwomen asked.

"Like when I went up to his room –" God, seriously? Talking about _that_ where anyone can overhear you? You must be proud, there are a quite a few names for you Pansy.

"He was _under _his bed?" The henchwoman asked in disbelief.

"Yeah! It was so weird. I couldn't even believe it was Draco! He looked so out of it when I actually saw his face!"

_What? God, Hermione! Don't pay attention to them, you shouldn't even care. _Even with that, I still thought it was weird. Without thinking about it much more I went back to my book until I heard loud giggles coming from them again, which lasted for much too long for my liking.

With a loud sigh, I closed my book and deposited it into my bag before picking it up and walking out of the library. If they want to have a conversation, why couldn't they giggle their ditzy way into their common room, or outside for that matter?

At least I could go outside without having to worry about them being there. Once outside, I took a seat on one of the benches closer to a cluster of trees, hoping to get some time without interruption so I could actually read my book. But of course, _something _had to interrupt me five minutes into reading. And it sounded a hell of a lot like a Howler, although I could only catch little bits of it.

"I swear –"

Curios, I followed the noise to see whose Howler it was.

"–Dead –"

When I got closer, I could see the red envelope floating in the air but yet to've seen the recipient.

"–Mess up again!"

The second it burst into flames, I could hear someone running quite quickly in the opposite direction.

* * *

><p><strong>Next day:<strong>

In Potions with the Slytherins. Just have to ignore them and focus on the lesson. Or the identity of the recipient of the Howler. The voice sounded familiar, but I just couldn't think of it.

With the slam of the door, all noises ceased and eyes went to Professor Snape. Silently and bat-like, which this author has always found quite attractive, he walked the board and started writing instructions with his wand. Once he was done, he turned to the class and said in his usual monotone, which this author also finds pretty dang sexy, "Our lesson, for today, will be the Opposing Potion. Does anyone know the purpose of this particular potion?"

My hand instantly went up in the air, much to the irritation of Professor Snape. He waited to see if anyone else would raise their hands before calling on me.

"The Opposing Potion, when made correctly, will turn the drinker's personality of the exact opposite for exactly six hours. When those hours are up, the drinker will return to his or her normal self. If not brewed correctly, the drinker will either be put into a comatose state for six hours, or will be unaware of his or her actions for the six hours."

"Good, Miss Granger." Snape turned around to write something else on the board.

Malfoy loudly whispered to Crabbe, "Maybe if we gave Granger some she wouldn't be such an annoying know-it-all." Crabbe started laughing quietly and I slunk down slightly in my seat with a sigh.

"Start on the assignment." Snape muttered.

Blocking out Crabbe's snickering, I started making the potion and by the end of class had finished it successfully, unlike Ron who's was turning an awful shade of orange and bubbling over. I put my potion into two small vials before putting one in my pocket and the other on Snape's desk. I just had a feeling I'd need it eventually. Apparently, a few other people thought so too as they filled extra vials. I was pretty sure I saw Draco slip a vial of Crabbe's horribly ruined potion into his pocket, but I may have imagined it.

When gathering my bag and ingredients, I accidently dropped a few things and kneeled under my desk to pick them up. Just as I was about to stand up, I heard Pansy starting to talk.

"Draco, are you alright?" She asked hesitantly.

"I'm fine, why?" He said in an aggravated manner.

"You were just acting… Weird yesterday."

"No, I wasn't, Pansy. I don't know what you think you saw, but I was acting no different than normal." With that, I heard Pansy exit rather quickly. Great, if I come out now it'll seem like I'm eavesdropping and Malfoy obviously didn't have plans on leaving any time soon, seeing as how I heard him sit back down.

I don't know how long I'd been under the desk, but I was jarred when I heard a sob coming from somewhere in the room. I needed to get out of here! I slowly started crawling out of the room, hoping not to be noticed because I know if Malfoy saw he'd probably try to kill me or worse – get me expelled somehow! I don't want to go back to muggle school!

A few feet from the door, I stood up but ended up having my foot caught on my bag and falling.

_So close!_

"Granger?" Malfoy growled, glaring and stood up.

I grabbed up my backpack – accidently leaving one of my books in the classroom – then took off running towards the Gryffindor common room.

"Granger!" Malfoy was running after me, probably to kill me. I quickly turned a corner, only to find it was a dead end. You fail me at horrid times, Hogwarts.

Malfoy came over to me and pinned me to the wall, looking like he wanted to slit my throat right then and there, "If you tell _anyone_ what you saw or heard, Mudblood –" I held back a flinch at the word, "You'll regret it." And with that, he left, smirking at me. Such an arrogant ass.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Oh yeah, rewrote it ;D I'm determined to finish this story, even if it kills my need to write. Reveiws help to find a cure and keep me going, so please, review. I'm posting the next chapter already with this one, so yeah, hope it makes up for the length. And I'm not all that fond of this chapter because it's not up to my usual writing skills in my mind, so the next chapter will be written better. This one's just kind of rushed. Trust me, if you continue to the next chapter you'll understand that the other chapters are better. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm giving this another shot and I'm going to attempt to be an optimist in this author note, its new so be warned! I've decided to give it another shot *fingers crossed and then uncrossed because it's uncomfortable to type like that*. And I'm going to try and make the chapters somewhat **_**longer**_** since I tend to write short chapters. ANYWAY! I'm actually going to get to writing now. Here I go… Alright… A little nervous… Need to talk myself into this… Don't quit… ALRIGHT! I'M READY! **

* * *

><p>Hermione's P.O.V:<p>

I walked back to the common room in a kind of daze, trying to make sense of everything I'd just seen and heard. Malfoy seemed like his normal, arrogant self, so why should I even think about this anymore? There's nothing wrong with him. Well, nothing wrong other than his personality. But the nagging voice in the back of my head was saying that something was really going on. That voice is really horrid to have sometimes.

When I arrived at the Fat Lady's portrait, I completely blanked on the password, "Uhm, Gringnots?"

She shook her head, "That is not the password."

I concentrated and thought of every possible thing I could, "Devil's Snare, Zonko's, Owlry, Wands, Butterbeer, uhm…" Just as I was starting to lose all hope at being able to go inside, the portrait swung open to reveal Neville's face.

"Hullo, Hermione. I thought I heard you out here." Neville gave me a bit of a smile.

"Thanks, Neville. I forgot the password…"As I told him, I could feel my face begin to grow warm.

He gave me a confused look, "It's puffapods."

"Oh, thanks." My face reddened even more and I kept my face down as I walked into the common room. With too much to think about, I decided to just go straight up to my dormitories. Harry and Ron looked up from their homework at me when I passed.

"You alright, 'Mione?" Ron asked.

"Yes, I'm fine. Just going up to bed. Goodnight." They gave me their mingled goodnights and as I was leaving I heard Ron saying something about it probably being "that time of the month." I spun around and faced then again, arms crossed, "Whose time of the month, Ronald?"

Ron's ears started to get red and his eyes widened, "I – Uhm – your – Harry – LAVENDERS!"

"I believe it's yours, Ronald." I turned back around and walked up the stairs, while Ron's face grew redder and Harry laughed.

I had the dormitory to myself so I decided to lie on my bed and enjoy the solitude. Staring at the ceiling, my mind reeling, I somehow started to doze off into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p>Draco's P.O.V:<p>

Stupid Mudblood, she needs to keep her abnormally large front teeth out of everyone's business! I know, yes, her teeth aren't that large anymore, but still! She needs to stay out of my business! I have enough to worry about without a Mudblood finding out about it all.

I was still fuming when I finally looked at my surroundings and happened to be in front of Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. After making sure no one else was around, I darted into the bathroom so I could use my method of calming down. I deposited my stuff on the ground once I got in there and rolled up on left sleeve. I look at the many scars in rows across my arm and realize just how long I've been doing this. I shake the thought from my head and take my wand out of my pocket, murmuring a spell before slowly dragging it across my arm.

It stings a little, but I was already feeling a lot better. I watch the blood drip down my arm for a few seconds before digging a rag out of my bag and holding it there until it stops bleeding. I'm not good with healing spells, even though I've had many chances to practice. It's not like I can just go and ask someone to heal it for me, which would cause too many problems.

Thinking of problems, my thoughts go back to the Mudblood hearing me cry. Malfoy's aren't supposed to cry and if they do it's only if they know no one will ever see or know. If my father ever finds out, there'll be hell to pay.

I take a deep breath and roll my sleeve down, ready to put my mask back on.

I collect my things and step out of the bathroom only to have Pansy standing right there.

"Draco? Those are the girl's toilets…" Pansy scrunched up her pug face.

"Do you have a point, Pansy?" I asked her with my signature smirk and left to go to the Slytherin common room before she could answer. I still wasn't completely ready to be that Draco, so I went up to my dormitory, set my stuff down on my bed before crawling underneath it, folding my hands on my stomach, and just stared at my mattress, going somewhere else.

* * *

><p>Next day, Hermione's P.O.V:<p>

The first thing I saw when I woke up was not a pretty sight: Crookshanks large backside. "Crookshanks!" I groaned and started pushing him off me, only to receive his tail being swatted across my face, "Crookshanks! Get off!" He dug his claws into my shirt and would not let go. "Crooksha-"

Lavender threw a pillow at me from her bed, "Shut _up_, Hermione! Some of us need our sleep!"

Crookshanks tried to dodge the pillow and in doing so scratched my face. No point in trying to go back to sleep now, so I sat up and rubbed my face. I felt something warm and looked at my hand only to see that I was bleeding. I love that cat, but sometimes I just want to hug him until he explodes. But then the house elves would have to clean it up and they are treated bad enough as if.

With a yawn, I crawled off my bed and grabbed Lavender's pillow, tempted to smother her with it. So tempted… I snapped out of that day dream and threw it back on my bed. I quickly dressed and headed down to the great hall, even though it was much too early for breakfast. Hopefully I could get some solitude.

The only person I saw sitting there surprised me: Harry. He looked upset; he had his head in his hands and was jiggling his leg nervously. I quickly walked over to him and sat down, "Harry?" I asked quietly.

He jumped and looked at me a little panicked, "Oh, uhm, hullo, Hermione. Didn't think you'd be up this early."

"That makes two of us." I furrowed my eyebrows in a nervous manor, "Harry, are you alright?"

He hesitated, obviously wanting to tell me something but chickened out, "Just couldn't sleep."

"You know if there's something you need to tell someone, I won't judge you, no matter what it is."

He opened his mouth then closed it, "I – Have you ever done something or thought something, but it was just – wrong? Like it wasn't morally right?" He looked horribly distraught.

I shook my head, "No, but I understand what you're talking about." I cocked my head slightly to the side, "What is it you think is morally wrong?"

He swallowed hard and shook his head, "Nothing, never mind. I need to go." He stood up and quickly left the Great Hall and me sitting there staring after him.

I swung my legs so that they were under the table and put my head in my hands. I always hated to see Harry or not so much Ron, upset.

I tried to figure out what he could possibly have wanted to say, but came up blank and as I started to fall asleep, a snarky laugh jarred me awake.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yes! So proud of myself! I finished the second chapter! Woot! Feel free to guess what's wrong with Harry in your review, or just review, I'd really appreciate it. I'll get the next chapter up as soon as I finish writing it, but it might take a few days. Or about this entire week. Either way, I will continue! I will. So yes, help find a cure for writers block by reviewing. Just one review, can save one persons will to write. Tear… Such a horrid disease… ANYWAY! Hope you liked it :D**

**Morbid **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This question has nothing to do with my story, whatsoever, but I was just wondering if any of you noticed George had two ears in the last movie. It just bothered me. Anyway, on a spur of the moment kind of thing, so I'm going to keep writing and probably end up posting the first three chapters today… Yeah :P **

* * *

><p>Draco's P.O.V:<p>

Damn. Granger's in the Great Hall, there goes my isolation. It was too early for this crap, so I just walked over to the Slytherin table and sat down, staring at Granger. Her head started moving back and forth slightly as she started to fall asleep and I laughed, because it just looked so adorable.

Her head jarred up and I panicked, not sure if I could be horrible to her right now even though I knew I had to try.

She glared at him, "What do you want, Malfoy?"

"To be in the same room with a filthy Mudblood. That just makes my day." I sneer at her, but it really does when it's her.

She stopped glaring and rolled her eyes, "It's too early for this, Malfoy, will you just leave me _alone_? I have too much to deal with right now without you mocking me this morning."

She's a Mudblood, Draco! Stop thinking about her like she's actually a person. "What? Does it hurt your feelings, Granger?" I smirked at her.

"Actually, it does. But I wouldn't expect you to understand that, since you don't seem to have any, Ferret." She crossed her arms and watched me. Merlin, Granger, you don't know how much I wish I didn't.

I _really _wasn't in the mood for being an ass, so I just shook my head before propping my arm up on the table and resting my head on it. I closed my eyes and hoped she wouldn't be suspicious about me not keeping up with the mockery.

I open one of my eyes partially to see if she looked surprised enough to tell Scarhead and Weasel. She didn't, just somewhat suspicious and had her arms crossed on the table and her face slightly buried in them, staring at me.

Since I had nothing better to do, I stared right back at her, wanting to see which of us would look away first and just wanting an excuse to openly stare. She stuck her tongue out at me and I made a face back. We continued making face at each other for a few more minutes and I was starting to enjoy it.

I actually started wondering what would've happened if we would've kept talking that first day on the train, if I'd defended her. It seems Granger's thoughts were straying to that too.

"What happened?" She looked at me with an expressionless face and somehow she knew that I would remember and know what she meant by those two words.

"Lots of things." She didn't know what I was talking about and it was going to stay that way.

"What? Like my boobs got bigger and so did your ego?" She asked, trying not to smile.

I looked at her chest then back at her face, smirking, "Sorry to be the one to tell you, Granger, but they didn't." She just stuck her tongue out at me.

"No, I'm serious, Malfoy. I want to know what happened." She walked over to the Slytherin table cautiously and sat down in front of me.

"Things changed." I was avoided her eyes, trying not to look into them.

"Then why doesn't it feel like it sometimes?" I was so surprised that I actually looked at her and when I did my breath caught in my throat. I stood up quickly and glared at her.

"There was never anything to change, you filthy Mudblood! It was a mistake to even be around you! I couldn't wait until you left and took your filth with you!" She looked like I'd slapped her and her eyes started watering. Oh, Merlin…

I practically ran out of the Great Hall, not wanting to see her cry. She didn't deserve any of that. I walked until I found an empty hallway that seemed like no one would be down there for a while and sat down against the wall with my head in my hands, my mind going back to that day.

* * *

><p><strong>Ooohhh, FLASHBACK!: <strong>

Father had dropped me off an hour early, so that he could do something for work, because that always came first. Whether it being a Death Eater or for the Ministry. I had been sitting next to platform 9 ¾ for a while before I saw a confused girl standing in front of it, looking from platform 9 to 10 and then back to her ticket.

She started to crumple it up and was mumbled, "I knew it was too good to be true…" I quickly stood up, I'd always hated when girls were upset, and walked over to her.

"Looking for platform 9 ¾?" I asked, if she wasn't a witch, she'd probably think I was crazy.

The girl jumped and looked at me with wide brown eyes, "Y-yes… Would you mind telling me where it is?"

I pointed at the column in between platforms 9 and 10, "There it is."

Her face fell, "That's a solid object."

I gave her a confused look, "No it isn't. My father showed me, it's right there."

She crossed her arms, "Why in the world would you think I could pass through a solid object?"

I walked over to my trolley and wheeled it back to her, "C'mon, just trust me. It's the right platform. If it makes you feel better, I'll go at the same time as you."

Reluctantly, she nodded and we both got a running start at the wall. The girl gave a loud squeak when we passed through the wall, obviously sure we'd hit it. When the impact didn't come, she looked around completely horrified.

"Told you." I smirked at her, something I'd perfected about age seven.

"Thank you," She said breathlessly.

"I'm Draco by the way, Draco Malfoy." I stuck my hand out to her.

"Hermione Granger…" She shook my hand and looked around; still having her hand in mine once we'd stopped shaking hands.

"Granger. That's an odd wizard name." I realized we still had each other's hands and let go, both of our faces reddening slightly.

"That's because it's not. I'm a muggle born." My face fell noticeably and she her worry level seemed to rise, "Is that bad?"

I took one look at her face and knew I couldn't tell her the truth, "No. It's not."

The girl – Hermione – smiled at me, "That's good. So, where are your parents?"

I sighed, "Mother had to go on one of her trips and Father had to work."

"Oh, I'm sorry about that." And she really did look like it.

"Yours?"

"Couldn't miss work. They're dentists."

"Dentists?" I asked, confused.

"Wizards _must_ have dentists, how else do they fix their teeth?"

"Maybe something called magic." I waggled my eyebrows at her and smiled for the first time in months.

Her laugh was contagious and soon both of us were laughing until we cried. Probably more because we both seemed to need a laugh, not because it was all that funny. We sat on the ground and talked about anything we thought of for the next hour, for me laughing and smiling more than I had in the last four years.

People starting coming about an hour later and so did the train. We stood up so we didn't get stepped on. "Thanks for talking to me, Draco."

I liked the way she said my name. She smiled and I smiled back at her, "It was my pleasure. Nice to actually talk to someone for a while."

My face fell when I heard someone behind me squealing my name, "Draco!" Pansy threw her arms around my neck from behind, practically chocking me.

"Hi, Pansy." I said unenthusiastically.

She noticed Hermione and looked her over with a look like she smelled something horrible, "And you are?"

"Hermione Granger." I told her since Hermione looked very uncomfortable.

"That's not a wizard name, Drakey." She scrunched up her face even more, "Are you talking to a _Mudblood?"_

I'm pretty sure Hermione didn't know what a Mudblood was, but by the tone I'm sure she could tell it was bad.

"Does your dad know that you're talking to a Mudblood, Draco?" Her voice had grown cold.

I didn't think about that or the consequences. I put my guard back up, "I wasn't talking to it. Why would I talk to something as filthy as that?" I sneered at her and looked at Hermione like she was trash, "Move along and take your filth with you, Mudblood."

Hermione looked confused then hurt; as she turned around I could see she was already starting to cry. I wanted to go after her and tell her I didn't mean it, that she wasn't filth, but I couldn't. Too many problems it would cause and too many consequences.

Pansy was trying to be all over me, but I just wasn't in the mood to deal with her, "Get off, Pansy!" I snapped at her and jerked away.

"Draco," My father said coldly as he looked down on me, always looking down on me, "that's no way to treat a young lady." He put his **(cough, pimp cane, cough)** cane on my shoulder and I knew I'd made a mistake.

"He was befriending a Mudblood!" Pansy, obviously angry with me, blurted out.

"A Mudblood, Draco?" The **(pimp)** cane was digging into my shoulder slightly now.

"N – no. She wasn't." I was able to mutter. I'd never seen him this mad.

"Her name was Hermione Granger. She even knew she was a filthy Mudblood!" Pansy just kept going. I had no idea how mad my father could get, so I was petrified.

"Would you excuse us for a moment, Pansy? I'd like to talk to Draco." My father asked kindly. Once she was gone he whispered in my ear sharply, "We'll talk about this on your Christmas break, Draco. Make no other mistakes until them. And make sure you act how a Malfoy should." He straightened up and said at a normal pitch, "Have a good year, Draco. Make sure to write your mother and I." And with that he was gone, leaving me to wonder what he meant when he'd said talk. I knew how he could be with the house elves when he was mad, but I didn't know what he'd do to me.

_And make sure to act how a Malfoy should. _His voice echoed in my head and I did as told: Acted as a Malfoy should and I have.

* * *

><p>I sighed, wishing I could find Granger and apologize but there were still too many consequences. More now than then.<p>

Hogwartians started swarming the hallways to get to the Great Hall so they could eat breakfast and I went only because I had to act like a Malfoy. I didn't eat anything since every time I tried I felt sick. Seems it'll be one of those weeks.

* * *

><p><strong>Hermione's P.O.V: <strong>

I walked out of the Great Hall a few moments after Malfoy, silently crying. As I was walking slowly back to the common room, I heard sobs coming from a classroom nearby. Curiosity won over my sadness and I peeked in to see who it was. Surprisingly, it was Neville. I walked in slowly, still crying slightly. We both opened our mouths to ask if the other was okay, and I'm not even sure which of us started it, but next thing I know we're hugging each other and crying for reasons unknown to the other.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you liked it, a little too serious for my liking, but I'll make sure the next chapter will have some humor, if not all. I'm making her closer with Neville in this one, just 'cause I love him so very much. He is one of the most adorable and amazing characters in the series. I need Neville in my stories or else it won't be as fun to write. :P You know you agree. Please review. **

**Morbid.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks to anyone who's still reading, I appreciate it. I'm going to try and keep writing even if I start to get discouraged in it. Reviews help ;) Okay, I have a rant. My friend (MarisaWasHere) and I were talking about this poster she got in a poster book from Wal-Mart. Apparently, on one of the posters, one side is Snape/Teenage Snape and on the other all the pictures of Tom Riddle on the other. I mean, how in the name of Merlin's beard do you choose between them? How do you do that? It's sexy child Riddle and then sexy child Snape! HOW?**

* * *

><p>Hermione's P.O.V:<p>

Not much went on the rest of the week. Harry started avoiding everyone; just taking food at meals, reappearing for class, and then disappearing off somewhere. Ron had starting dating Lavender since the beginning of the year and now was all over her whenever he could. As for me, Dra- Malfoy and I were avoiding each other, not even making eye contact. I also started talking to Neville more. We'd never really talked much and it was kind of nice, he was actually fun to be around and his curiosity to muggle things was quite amusing.

"So, what's a dating site?" Neville asked me.

I laughed, "Why do you want to know?"

He shrugged, "I don't know. Just curious."

"Well, Neville, it's a muggle device used to kill people. They go on there, track down other muggles, and then trap them in a room before brutally murdering them." I said all of this with a straight face and his eyes widened.

"Are you serious?"

"No," I laughed, "It's a website that lonely muggles go on to find love."

"That sounds like torture, Hermione." He looked behind me at the Slytherin table and knitted his eyebrows together, "I didn't want to say anything, but this is about the third time I've seen Malfoy looking at you."

I looked and sure enough he was, but quickly made it seem like he was looking at something else. Ferret.

"It's nothing. He was looking at something else."

"But –"

I snapped at him, "Can we just drop it?"

He looked at the table and nodded, which made me feel horrible.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap. I'm just a little tired."

"It's alright. It happens a lot." Neville said sullenly.

"It's not you; I'm just stressed and tired…" I stood up and collected my things, "I think I'm going to go get some sleep before the Quidditch match."

He gave me a half hearted smile, "Okay, bye. Hope you get some sleep."

I sighed and walked out of the Great Hall. I kind of hated how he always seemed to be nice to people, even when they didn't deserve it and I defiantly didn't.

Not sure if there was anyone in the dormitories, I decided upon going to the Room of Requirement so I could nap in peace.

"I need somewhere to be alone, I need somewhere to be alone," I mumbled as I walked back and forth in front of the wall, waiting for the door to appear.

I sighed with relief when the door appeared and walked inside. There wasn't much in there, just a comfy looking couch, pillow, and blanket. A weary smile on my face, I walked over to the couch, dropped my stuff down, then curled up on the couch – which was very comfy by the way – and fell asleep to a nightmare.

_There was fire everywhere and no matter how fast I ran the flames still lapped at my back. I wasn't sure how the fire had started or who started it, all I had to go on was a feeling that I needed to keep running until I found what I knew I needed to keep me safe._

_I heard a bloodcurdling scream and chanced a look back, only to see the flames speed up and engulf me._

_My eyes blinked open sometime later and saw only blackened trees and soot filled ground._

"_Hermione? Hermione?" I heard someone scream my name over and over, looking for me. I wanted to yell back, but I was so tired…_

"_Hermione, you need to stay away. Y-you ca-can't go to sleep." The person, who now found me, was shaking me to keep me awake._

"_So…. Tired…" I was able to mumble._

"_I know, love. You'll be able to sleep soon. But right now you need to open your eyes and stay here with me." The voice was getting frantic and I knew I needed to open my eyes to show them I was okay. It sounded familiar… _

_The person screamed again and I felt their hands go from my shoulders. My eyes blinked open and saw the person held by his throat against a tree by a hooded figure. He was struggling and when he turned his head I saw his face. It was Draco Malfoy, Ferret Boy, who tormented me, yet I still felt the need to protect him, help him. _

_The hooded figure was yelling at him before letting him fall and taking out his wand. Draco was gasping for air on the ground when the hooded person pointed his wand at him, "AVADA KEDAV –"_

I screamed and jerked away, my knuckles turning white from my grip on my blanket. I tried to get my breathing under control. Even though I knew it was a dream, I was still horribly frightened.

The door to the room slammed shut and I knew it was only a matter of seconds before the person found me, so I jumped up from the couch, kicked my stuff underneath, and then crouched behind it.

The person took quick and heavy steps to the couch and then sat down. I peeked up to see the back of their head, so I could attempt to see who it was, but they were either short, or had their head in their hands.

I could only hear their quick breathing, then the sound of crumpling paper, and then said paper hitting the ground.

My legs started cramping and then gave out on me, making me fall ungracefully on my bottom with a thud. The person on the couch scrambled to their feet and to the other side of the couch. Of course, avoiding people never works for long, so I was only a little less surprised to see Malfoy staring down at me.

"What are you doing here, Mudblood?"

What am _I _doing here? I stood up and put my hands on my hips, glaring at him, "I was here first, _Blondie._ So I suggest you turn your pretty little pureblood butt around and stalk off out of the door!"

Malfoy got a smirk on his face, "I knew you'd been staring at my butt, Granger."

I jerked back, my face reddening, "What? No I haven't!"

"Your face says otherwise. It's alright though, Granger, it's hard to resist staring." His smirk didn't falter, if anything it grew wider.

"I haven't! Are you always this full of yourself?" Stupid question, it kind of answers itself.

"When you look like this," He gestured the length of his body, "How can you not be? I wouldn't expect you to know anything about that, Granger, but being the brightest wizard of our age how could you _not_ pretty much understand what I'm talking about. Or is that just an act to attempt to show that Mudbloods are as good as Purebloods?"

My face grew redder, but this time out of anger. I took a few steps toward him, fuming, "How _dare_ you say that, Malfoy! You treated me like a person when we first met, regardless of blood! And how can you stand there, talking about an act, when we both know that is all you are!"

His face fell, then became guarded again, "You really can talk a lot, Granger."

I crossed my arms and walked around the couch, looking for the paper he threw, just to make him mad. He walked quickly after me once he realized I wasn't leaving, "What are you doing?"

"Oh, so curious now to see what the _filthy Mudblood_ is doing? I thought that was above _your kind_, Malfoy." I'm not sure what came over me, but I actually sort of liked it.

He froze, "Did you just call yourself a Mudblood?"

"Yes, do you have a problem with it? That is a word anyone can use, not just you." I found the ball of paper, "Ah-ha!" As I kneeled down to pick it up, I felt him grab my wrists, and when I looked up, he was furious.

"That's not yours to look at, Hermione." He was obviously trying to keep himself from yelling and it seemed like it was taking a lot of effort. If he hadn't looked so terrifying, I might've thought more into him calling me by my first name.

With my Gryffindor courage, I kept my composure, "What are you hiding, Draco?"

"More than you'll ever guess." And with the look he had, I really believed him. Gryffindor courage be damned, that look was starting to scare me. I jerked my wrists out of his grip and stepped away from the paper.

He winced and grabbed his arm, the sleeve covering it quickly becoming red. All of my fear at the moment and built up hatred towards him vanished and I walked within a few inches of him.

"You're bleeding."

"No shit."

"Let me see," I reached out towards his arm and he jerked away.

"No, its fine, Granger." He had a panicked look and I wasn't sure why.

"Malfoy –"

"I SAID NO!"

We argued loudly for a few minutes before I got too aggravated to take it anymore, "DRACO WHATEVER YOUR MIDDLE NAME IS MALFOY, STOP BEING A TWIT AND LET ME SEE STOP YOUR ARM FROM BLEEDING, YOU STUBORN SLYTHERIN!" There was a moment of silence that we just stared at each other. He was going to get that arm fixed one way or the other.

I guess he could tell I wasn't going to give up, so he compromised, "Show me how to do the spell and I'll fix it."

"Why can't I do it?" I crossed my arms again.

"Because I have an awkward birthmark that I'm quite embarrassed about."

I furrowed my eyebrows together and stared at him openmouthed for an instant before bursting out laughing. Soon he was laughing too and I tried hard to get my giggles under control, "Awkward… Birthmark…?"

"Yes!" He was trying to keep his laughs under control too, "It's in the shape of a muggle goldfish."

"Alright, Malfoy, let me show you how to do the spell," I kept giggling and showed him how to do the spell.

"Turn around; I don't want you to see the goldfish," He told me much less enthusiastic than before. I rolled my eyes, walked over to the couch, and sat down while covering my eyes.

"Don't peek, it's very embarrassing," Malfoy mumbled and a few minutes later, he told me I could open my eyes.

"Thank you, Granger," I said in a horrible imitation of him.

"You are _so _welcome, Malfoy! I just _love _to help and meddle in other people's lives!" He said in just as bad of an imitation of me.

I stood up and attempted to walk like him, "Of course you do, Mudblood, but I wouldn't know anything about that being a selfish ass."

He almost broke into a smile when I walked over to him, "You've got to be kidding me. I don't walk like that."

"You do though."

"I really don't. It's not that stupid looking."

"Oh, but it is."

"Is not."

"Is too.

"It is not!"

"It really is, Malfoy." I smirked at him, enjoying making fun of his walk.

He gasped dramatically, "You do not steal a man's facial expression!

"Good thing you're not a man," I spun around on my heel, walked back over to the couch and sat down, smiling at him.

He stood there staring at me, arms crossed. "You're quite vicious, Hermione."

I raised an eyebrow, but didn't point out that he called me by my first name. He walked over to the couch and sat down on the opposite end of the couch.

"Merlin's beard this couch is comfy!" He said, amazed.

I stifled a laugh, "So, why did you need to be alone?"

Malfoy looked over at me suspiciously, "What?"

"Why did you need to be alone? That's what I thought when I was coming in here and it would obviously be the same for you."

"I just needed some sleep," He told me much too quickly.

"Uh-huh, just like you have a birthmark in the shape of a goldfish."

"I do!" He squeaked out like he was eleven again.

I rolled my eyes, "Squeaking is unattractive, Malfoy."

"And you know all about being unattractive, Mudblood."

"Come up with some new insults. You've had those for five years, they're getting old."

"I just needed some sleep."

"Fine, then sleep." I laid down, ready to try and sleep again myself, "Well? Go lay on the floor or something."

"No, you lay on the floor."

"I was here first."

He just laid down on the newly appeared pillow, covered himself with some of the blanket, and stared at the ceiling, "You know, this is a bit awkward."

"A little more than a bit." The couch was just so comfy, I didn't want to get up, "How about we try and ignore each other's presence?"

"Sounds like a plan…" He mumbled and soon we were both asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I really want a cookie. -_- A sugar cookie, it just sounds so friggin good right now. Especially the ones from Wal-Mart. Merp… Alright, hope you liked this chapter, the next one will probably have something about cookies if I don't end up going to Wal-Mart and getting some, just to warn you. Fear the cookie's appearance in the next chapter, because it will be there now. I'd really like to get at least one review before I post the next chapter, but it won't stop me from posting it if I don't. I'd just like to hear your opinions, predictions, what you'd like to see in future chapters, I want to know these things, so please review and influence the content of chapters! I'd just like to thank anyone who has signed up for a story alert or favorite. **

**- Morbid **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Oh yes, I got my cookie. But then the in the amazingness, I ate like three or four of them and had a horrid stomach ache. It was completely worth it though! :3 The uploading of the chapters will be like the D.A meeting dates: Never certain. I might post two chapters in one day and then post the next a few days later. I'm not a daily updater, weekly, or monthly. I update when I have the urge to write which is usually at night. About four is when I'm at my best :) Just thought I should tell any reader who's gotten this far, in case you were wondering. Probably weren't, but still! If you have any songs that sound like a Dramione one, please feel free to post them, they give me ideas. ;) Hint, hint. Anyhow, feel free to review and please, keep reading! **

* * *

><p>Draco's P.O.V:<p>

It was a little weird sleeping next to Granger, but I was so tired I didn't even care anymore. I was asleep within a minute or so falling into the world of nightmares that my mind seemed drawn too. They were usually the same ones, again and again, but I could never change anything about them.

This was a new one though, just scattered parts of memories at first.

_Granger was crying on the steps after Weasel made her upset and I walked over to her, holding my hand out. "What do you want, Malfoy?"_

"_A dance." I kept my hand out, waiting for her to take it._

_It changed and I was back at my house, eleven again, sitting in the living room with my father pacing in front of me, "I'm _very_ disappointed in you, Draco. Befriending a Mudblood?"_

"_I didn't! I-I made her know that she was only a filthy Mudblood and –"_

"_Enough! I don't want your excuses, Draco! Stand up!"_

_I looked confused, but stood up anyway. He back handed me and I stared up at him with wide, scared eyes, my hand over the spot that was hit, "What are you doing?" _

"_The only way I can think of to straighten you out!" He slapped me again, harder this time and I fell onto the ground from the impact. He kicked me in the side, "Are you going to listen now?" He kept kicking and –_

_The memory faded into another and it was the least pleasant so far. I was fourteen, a few weeks before I was to go back to Hogwarts. Father was very drunk and I'd done something or other to get him angry. He pushed me backwards and I tripped over the end table, it and myself falling onto the floor loudly._

"_You're worthless! Can't do nuthin' right!" He slurred a lot while talking, wobbling on his feet slightly, and took his wand out, "Crucio!" It felt like something I couldn't even describe. Maybe thousands of burning needles being forced into my nerves would be best. My screams rang through the large, empty house as he did it a few more times. When he was laughing himself hoarse, I crawled to my feet, everything still hurting, and ran to my room as fast as I could on my shaking legs. _

_My wand was on my nightstand, so I scrambled over to it before doing all of the locking spells I knew. It wasn't going to be enough, but fear had taken over now so my rational thoughts were all receding. I scrambled under my bed when I heard him coming up the stairs and I squeezed my eyes shut, hoping he wouldn't get in. But he did and he knew where I was. Grabbing me by the ankle, he drug me out of under my bed, and I was trying to get a grip on anything –_

"Draco!" Someone screamed and I fell off the couch staring around in a daze, my chest rising and falling quickly. Hermione kneeled next to me, her face a mask of concern, "Are you okay? You were thrashing in your sleep and yelling –"

I sat up, my face a few inches from hers, and told her in a flat tone, "Just a nightmare, Granger. I'm sure you have those, too."

She moved back a few more inches, obviously uncomfortable with how close we were, "Of course. Everyone does, just like everyone has fears." She looked me up and down; by the expression she had I could tell she was nervous, "What are you afraid of?"

I bit my lip and leaned even closer, trying to make her uncomfortable. In a whisper, I told her, "There is one thing. It's what haunts me in my sleep and when I'm awake," I paused dramatically, trying to keep up the suspense, "Those pointy hats we wore in our first year. They were quite unflattering. Especially, on you. "

Granger rolled her eyes and pushed me backwards, "You're such a dick, Malfoy."

I gasped and fell onto my back, then propping myself onto my elbows so I could look at her, "Language! How dare you spew such filth?"

She crossed her arms, "Well, I am a Mudblood. Apparently spewing filth is what I'm best at." It was weird to hear her call herself a Mudblood. I know I've been saying it for years, but it just seemed like the word had a different meaning, a better one, when she said it.

I just stared at her eyes for a few moments before mumbling, "You're so innocent, Hermione."

She raised an eyebrow, "Is that an insult?"

I shook my head, "No, it's a good thing."

"So you _are_ a man-whore?"

My head snapped up, "What?"

"Innocence. Most people put that in the same category as virginity." The corners of her mouth twitched up a little.

My lips moved faintly into a smirk, "Well, of course I am, but that wasn't the innocence I was referring to."

"Then enlighten me, Mr. Malfoy."

"Is that sarcasm I hear?"

"Why yes, it is."

"I'm so proud!" I clapped loudly and obnoxiously.

She put her hands over mine to stop me clapping and I looked from our hands to her face, "If you wanted to hold my hand again, all you had to do was ask."

Her face reddened and she jerked her hands away from mine, "That's _not_ what I was doing, Malfoy!"

"Then why are you blushing?" I winked and her blush deepened.

"B-because! It-It's hot in here!" The pitch of her voice went up and I broke out into a grin.

"I knew it! You secretly love me!"

"No, I don't!"

"Oh that's right, you love Weasel." My grin turned into a smirk, less out of humor now and more to torment her to satisfy my sudden burst of jealousy rising.

She looked away from me and my face fell, "And what if I do, Malfoy? What then?"

"Then you love Weasel. Nothing more to it." I stood up then walked over to and picked up the crumpled letter my father had sent me. Just looking at it made me disgusted with myself.

I heard Hermione stand up, "What is wrong with you, Ferret?"

I plastered a smirk back onto my face and turned around, "You know you have no chance with him, right? He'll never love you back."

She looked absolutely furious, "That is not for you to say, Malfoy! You don't even know Ron!"

"But every guy has standards, Mudblood and you fall below everyone's." Without waiting for a reply, I left the Room Of Requirement and Hermione, feeling even more disgusted with myself than before.

I started walking down to the common room but ended up sitting behind a tapestry and rereading the letter, hoping it would change this time:

_Draco,_

_I am going to be put in Azkaban soon and The Dark Lord is not happy. But, he is willing to let you become a Death Eater before you turn seventeen so you may take my place until I am able to get out of Azkaban. You will do it, Draco, there is no turning this offer down. I don't care if you disagree to any degree, you are becoming what you've been trained to do. Next Hogsmeade visit you will go to Hogs Head and meet myself and you mother, we will Apperate to our home, there you will get you mark and mission. If you fail to complete it, you will be killed, as will your mother and I. Do not disappoint us, Draco._

It felt like I had been punched in the stomach repeatedly, the vomit was already starting to rise. I dropped the letter and took off running, hoping I could get to a bathroom before I spewed on the floor. I hit the bathroom door open and collapsed in front of a toilet, puking until nothing would come up anymore. I flushed and rested my head on the side of the stall, closing my eyes, trying to clear my head. A Death Eater. I had to be a Death Eater and kill someone or I was going to die.

* * *

><p>Hermione's P.O.V:<p>

I stomped out of the Room Of Requirement, my bag slung around my shoulder, absolutely furious. Who the hell did he think he was? Oh that right, the _GREAT_ Draco Malfoy! Prince of Slytherin! Sexiest male at Hogwarts! Screw that! He was an arrogant, blood supremacy, jerk!

I just walked around, not really sure where I was going. Eventually I found Ron. I had been hoping to talk to him, but as I started to approach him, Lavender came running out of nowhere and threw her arms around his neck, "WON WON!"

Seamus happened to walk by – bits of his hair still singed slightly – as I watched them, hands curled into fists, "Hey, Hermione. You okay?"

"Excuse me, I need to go vom vom." I spun on heel and quickly walked off. I got to a flight of stairs and saw Harry sitting on the bottom step. I walked down to him.

"You look mad," He stated sadly.

"I am," I huffed as I plopped down next to him.

"What happened?"

"'Won Won'." And it explained all it needed to.

He put his arm around me in a comforting way and I laid my head on his shoulder, "Is this what it feels like?" Harry asked me.

"What feels like?"

"To love someone who will never love you back."

"Yes, it is."

We both sighed and stared at the ground, wallowing in self-pity.

* * *

><p>Draco's P.O.V:<p>

Thank Merlin we didn't have any classes today; I wouldn't have been able to go anyway. I staid sitting there, not sure if magically something else would –

I couched and hacked until I was done again. I knew it.

The bathroom door slammed open, "I'll be right back, Lav Lav." I thought I would vom vom hearing that pet name, but it was just a false alarm.

I peeked out of the stall and saw Ron standing by the sink with a goofy grin on his face. He and Lavender did it. How can he do that to Hermione when it's obvious she loves him?

I pulled myself to my feet, shaking slightly. I was angry – At Weasley, my father, Hermione – and I'd found my victim to take it out on.

Ron spotted me and his grin went away, "What do you want, Malfoy?"

I walked within an arm's length away and punched him in the nose, "Bastard."

Ron stumbled backwards and caught himself on the sink. He lunged at me and we were fighting for who knows how long before Snape burst in, "_What_ is going on in here?"

We scrambled away from each other and looked at Snape sheepishly. My cheek hurt horribly, so I put my palm to it, which came away bloody. When I saw how bad Weasley was, I started grinning like an idiot.

"Twenty points from Gryffindor and five from Slytherin! Fighting like muggles!" I looked at Snape like he'd grown another head. He didn't seriously take points from Slytherin did he?

"Go to the infirmary, Weasley. NOW!"

Weasley walked out of the bathroom and Snape turned to me, "I'm disappointed."

"It's hard to tell with your monotone, Snape." I pulled myself onto a sink and sat down.

He ignored me and droned on, "Was this about your father's news?"

I swung my feet back and forth, looking at the ground, but didn't answer, which he took as a yes.

"I know it's not your first choice," I snorted in response, "But you must. It is your obligation. Do you want your mother to die?"

I sighed, "No."

"Do you want to die?"

I didn't answer right away because I wasn't sure, "Not by someone else's hand."

"Then you must do as the Dark Lord asks," He gave me a look of disgust, "And go to the infirmary. You look like the living dead." He turned and billowed out of the bathroom, leaving me by myself.

* * *

><p>Ron's P.O.V:<p>

I stomped out of the bathroom and Lavender threw her arms around my neck, which hurt like hell. I grabbed her arms and pried them off me, "Stop, Lavender!"

She looked horrified, "What happened to you, Won won?"

"Malfoy and I had a disagreement." She tried to kiss my nose, which was hurting like hell, and I jerked away, "Damn it, Lavender! Just leave me alone!" I walked away, still angry. I didn't even care if Lavender was upset; she was just too freaking stupid to be around right now. I needed to find someone logical to talk to, someone who would actually talk to me, even if it was only to argue, and someone who's been there for me even when I was in unbearable prat. I needed Hermione. I can't believe I didn't realize it before, but I do more than I ever thought possible.

* * *

><p>Crookshanks P.O.V:<p>

Nibblin' on a cookie :3

* * *

><p><strong>AN: God Hermione, how many freaking guys are in love with you? Oh well, decisions, decisions ;) I couldn't find a way to put the cookie in there so you get Crookshanks. Good? Good. The chapter after the next will be hugs a Slytherin day! Bwhahaha! Oh and please review :D Thanks to anyone still reading.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hello. I'm not sure what to rant about in this author note. Shucks! Smurglenergs! Well, being a Ravenclaw, why not give a fact? The snake Harry frees from the Zoo in the Sorcerer's Stone is Nagini. Aren't you glad you're reading from a Ravenclaw? ;)**

* * *

><p>Draco's P.O.V:<p>

_I heard Granger yelling as I was coming out of the Great Hall, "You ruin everything, Ron!"_

_Curious to see what they were arguing about now, I walked around the corner so I could see, but when I saw her crying all thoughts of taunting her about it left my head. I just felt horrible that a guy would do that to her, she was a great girl. A know-it-all, yes, but still amazing. _

_The Yule Ball was coming to an end and everyone was leaving, so I decided there wouldn't be anyone watching to talk about what I was about to do. Gathering the little bit of bravery I had, I walked over to Granger and put my hand out._

"_What do you want, Malfoy?" She asked me while wiping her tears angrily away._

"_A dance," I kept my hand out, waiting for her to take it._

_She laughed humorlessly, "You're kidding right?" _

_I started to get nervous when she laughed. I'd been wanting to dance with her all night and if she didn't accept my offer it would be quite embarrassing. _

"_No, I'm not," I stared at her nervously, hoping she'd answer soon before I lost all of my courage._

_Hermione stared at me, her wide eyes, "This has to be some kind of joke."_

"_It isn't."_

_She just kept staring, which made me feel slightly uncomfortable, "Please, just one dance, I'm practically begging," I needed a way to make her smile; I couldn't keep asking when she still looked so upset. I fell onto my knees and grabbed her hand with both of mine, "Come on, Granger, I'm on my knees for Merlin's sake! Just one dance, _please_!"_

_She tried to hide her grin and I smiled at her, "You're pathetic, Malfoy."_

"_Horribly."_

_Sighing loudly and dramatically, she stood up, "I guess one dance wouldn't hurt anything," Still holding onto my hand, I scrambled to my feet and followed her to the Great Hall._

_When I realized there wasn't any music playing, I deflated slightly, knowing I missed my chance. When Granger reached her bra, my eyes widened, unsure of what she was doing even after she pulled out an odd-looking muggle device._

_Seeing my confuzlement, she explained, "It's an i-Pod, it plays music. I don't like much of the music wizards and witches listen to. You just put a headphone in and you can listen to it."_

_My eyebrows shot up, "Really? That's amazing."_

_She giggled a little at my sudden interest and gave me a headphone after she'd put one in her ear. This mysterious "i-Pod" started playing a slow song and I suddenly felt much more nervous than before._

_She started fumbling with the device, but I blurted out, "No! It's fine –" I tried to catch myself, "I mean, if you're okay with it. If you're not it's okay, I mean, I asked you to dance and you can change the song if you want to but –"_

_Hermione put her arms around my neck, "It's okay, Malfoy. I don't mind."_

_I blushed horribly and wrapped my arms around her waist as she laid her head on my shoulder. We rocked side to side somewhat, since neither of us obviously wanted to do those extravagant dances they taught us, we did the minimal. _

_I instantly felt… better being like this. Being with her. We danced for about four songs without speaking._

"_Thank you," A mumble from Granger broke it._

"_I think I should thank you for actually dancing with me."_

"_It's nice," She said and I nodded my agreement._

_I was still kind of high on happiness, so I felt like I needed to explain and apologize for the last four years, "Granger, I –"_

"_Whadda you two think you're doin' in here?" Filch yelled at the top of his lungs and we quickly turned to look at him, "Get outta here! You're 'spose to be in your dormitories!" _

_Granger looked horrified because she obviously didn't want to get in trouble. She looked so scared, that I walked forward and picked up Mrs. Norris then took off running without a second thought. The insufferable cat was hissing and scratching at me, trying to get back to Filch who happened to be running after be, screaming at the top of his lungs._

_I started laughing hysterically. I mean really? I'd just danced with Granger and then saved her from getting in trouble by running away with Mrs. Norris! How much weirder could it get?_

_I was doing well until my foot sank into that step on the stairs. Falling forward, Mrs. Norris jumped out of my arm just as I was hitting the ground with my face. _

_Filch cackled, chest rising and falling rapidly, "Caught ya!" He picked up Mrs. Norris then went to get Snape, leaving me stuck in the stair. _

_I used my arms to lay my head on since I couldn't lie on my back. When I heard footsteps, I tensed and waited to hear my godfather's monotone, telling me I had detention, instead, I felt a peck on the cheek. I was _really _hoping it wasn't Snape. _

"_Thank you, Draco," I turned my head quickly and stared at Hermione, open mouthed. She smiled and walked up the rest of the stairs, leaving me staring incredulously after her. _

* * *

><p>Draco's P.O.V:<p>

I still felt like crap, but decided to take up my position as Seeker. I knew we were going to lose, but had to try anyway. Or pretend to.

As we all took up our positions, I looked into the crowd to see if Granger came. She was there, in the Gryffindor stands, obviously uninterested in Quidditch but came to support her friends anyway. I thought about what it would be like to have her sitting in the Slytherin stands, cheering me on, when an oncoming Bludger hit me in the side of the face and almost knocked me off my broom.

I glared at the Gryffindor Beaters before flying up so far everyone was just ants. I enjoyed it up here. No one else around to snap or yell at me, just the distant sounds of the match. Truthfully, I wasn't much of a Quidditch fan myself. It was really quite uninteresting.

My solitude was broken when Harry freaking Potter flew up in front of me, "Not even trying to win for Slytherin, I see."

"Not even bother to look for the Snitch either, I see," I slumped down, still staring at the moving dots.

Potter raised an eyebrow at my horrible comeback, "Someone's not themselves today, Ferret."

"Well, I'm sorry for puking my guts out then not feeling up to stupid banter, Potter," I snapped at him. I was starting to feel like I was going to do it again. Hoped it was on Potter. Or Weasel.

We bother stayed silent, halfheartedly looking for the Snitch.

"So… The weather…" I tried to make conversation, but it was just too awkward.

"Yeah… It's, uhm, nice…" He replied, seeming to feel as awkward as I do.

"Uhm, how have you been?"

"Shitty, you?"

"Shitty."

"Surprising," He said in a level tone.

"How is that surprising?"

He shrugged, "I mean, what in your life could possibly be shitty?"

"Nothing that concerns you, Potter," I rested my chin on my broom and sighed, looking for Granger again, "She doesn't like Quidditch much, does she?"

"Who?" His tone suggested he was surprised at my sudden question.

I almost said Hermione, but instead to stay true to character simply described her as "The Mudblood."

Looking at him, he was obviously annoyed, "No,_ Hermione_ doesn't. Why?"

I shrugged and kept looking for her in the crowd.

"She's told me you know."

"About what? Hating Quidditch?"

He rolled his eyes, "No, about how you're nice to her sometimes, like the Yule ball. Times like that."

I shot up, wide eyed. Who else did she tell? Did anyone hear when she told him?

He laughed, "Relax, she only told me. No one's going to be hearing about how you're really a nice guy. You can keep up your image."

I did in fact relax, even if two people knew I wasn't as horrible as I acted, it was okay. I bit the inside of my cheek for a moment before blurting my question out, "Does she ever talk about me?"

Potter looked at me like I'd just kicked his muggle goldfish, "Why?"

I shrugged and looked back down at the field, trying to make it seem like I was simply making conversation.

"Well, most of what she says is horrible," He said slowly, "But she does say nice things about you sometimes."

I felt him watching me, waiting for a reaction, but I wasn't going to give him one. Even if I really wanting to scream, "YES!" at the top of my lungs.

"She's never said it, but I think she may even like you, Malfoy," There was no missing the disgust in his tone, but I started grinning broadly as my stomach flipped.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw that Potter was so shocked he almost fell off his broom, "Are you _smiling_?"

"Oh, look! The Snitch!" I flew forward away from him and started looking for the Snitch. There was a flash of gold and I took off after it, Potter following me. We flew around for a few minutes until I saw it by Weasel's ear. That should be fun.

Just as I was about to go after it, Potter did and of course caught it, falling off of his broom and taking Weasel with him. They landed in a heap on the ground with Potter on top of him as the Gryffindor's erupted in cheers.

I flew down and dismounted my broom as Granger ran down onto the field to check if they were okay. She kneeled down next to them, Weasel pushed Potter off of him, then sat up, and kissed Granger. Of course she kissed him back, she _loves_ _him._

Jealousy is fucking bitch.

* * *

><p>Harry's P.O.V:<p>

I landed on top of Ron and laid there trying to get my bearings until he pushed me off. I looked over to see him and Hermione kissing.

Jealousy's a fucking bitch.

* * *

><p>Lavender's P.O.V:<p>

Won Won sat up and started kissing _HERMIONE!_ NOT ME! THAT ASS!

Jealousy's such a fucking bitch.

* * *

><p>Crookshanks' P.O.V:<p>

Walking down the corridor with Mrs. Norris, getting ready to go on our date ;)

* * *

><p>Draco's P.O.V:<p>

I didn't want to stand there and watch them, so I turned around and left the Quidditch pitch. I put my broom in my dormitory then went for a walk to clear my head. I really needed to cut, but couldn't with so many people around. If anyone found out I'd be forced to stop and I don't think I could handle that right now, with so much going on.

It was only seven days away now until I was being made a Death Eater. Unless I just turned up dead, then I wouldn't have to. But I can't be that selfish. If I were to just turn up dead, my mother would certainly be killed. I don't care if Father is killed, he can rot in Hell for all I care.

When it was dark, I walked out to the lake and sat next to it. I took off my Hogwarts crap and rolled up the sleeves of my shirt. I didn't need to look so "perfect" when I was by myself.

I thought back to Potter saying Granger liked me and snorted. I didn't see why she would and _of course _she had _Weasel._

I laid back and closed my eyes, enjoying the quiet. I'd always liked nighttime, everything about it. It just made me feel safe, secure, and calm. I did worry about what might be hiding in the dark, of course, but I'd given up on worrying about it.

I heard a few meows, so I opened one of my eyes and saw Crookshanks and Mrs. Norris lying by the lake. Sitting up, I stared at them. Really? Crookshanks and Mrs. Norris dating? Can Kneazles even date? Is it okay to be jealous of them? I mean, they can just be in love and not have to worry about anything.

They were just sitting there, rubbing it in my face that I'd never be able to be with Granger.

I sighed and looked at my forearms. I needed to find a way to get rid of the scars before next week, but at that moment all I wanted to do was add another one.

* * *

><p>Hermione's P.O.V:<p>

I stopped kissing him and pulled back, "YOU HAVE A GIRLFRIEND, RON!" I got to my feet and stormed away. I felt _horrible_ for kissing him, no matter how much I liked him. I hate Lavender, but still! Kissing a guy when he had a girlfriend was just wrong!

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for the alerts/favorites :) I now obviously support the Crookshanks/Mrs. Norris relationship. I had something to rant about but I can't remember it now… Think, think, think… Oh well! Comic relief coming next chapter with hug a Slytherin day! :D **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: There has been way too much seriousness, so here is the chapter that has nothing to do with anything: Hug a Slytherin day! Yay! I've wanted to write this for a while :D I'd like to hug a Slytherin, especially Snape, Draco, or Blaise. I'm not sure why I want to hug Blaise, but I do. I think he'd make a fun face. Teehee. **

* * *

><p>Hermione's P.O.V:<p>

Ginny decided we needed a "hug a Slytherin day", so she told all the Ravenclaw's, Gryffindor's, and Hufflepuffs about it. We were all ready and the Slytherins had not been notified, so it would creep them out to be hugged all day.

I personally wasn't going to join in, but Ginny would not stop asking until I agreed. She followed and pestered and questioned and then in the end cried. I had no choice. I didn't really want to go around hugging them all day, but then again I needed something funny to happen to me, so fingers crossed.

It'd been a week since the Friday Quidditch match and Ron kissing me. I'd been ignoring him since he said he loved me but wasn't going to break up with Lavender. Harry also seemed to be a somewhat mad at me for something. The only reason would be that he liked Ron and I wasn't even sure if I was wrong. Malfoy had also been avoiding me too, more than he had before. How did I manage to get people mad at me so often?

Ginny, Neville, Luna, and I were waiting in the hallway for some Slytherins to walk by so we could hug them. It'd taken a bit of persuasion to get Neville to join in, but all we had to do was get a little teary eyed and he agreed. Luna thought it would be enjoyable so she came with us three.

The first Slytherin to walk by was Crabbe. The second he rounded the corner, we all practically ran and hugged him.

"Wha-What's going on?" He yelled and tried to jerk out of our group hug.

"Awh, c'mon, Crabbe, don't be mean," Ginny giggled and we all let him go. He looked at us, horrified then took off running.

Crabbe's P.O.V:

WHY IN THE NAME OF MERLIN'S BEARD DID THOSE GRYFFINDOR'S JUST HUG ME? I THINK I'VE BEEN CONTAMINATED! HAVE I? DID THEY POISON ME?

* * *

><p>Hermione's P.O.V:<p>

About five minutes later Blaise walked silently around the corner. He never was one to talk much. Neville sat this one out and the rest of us ran over and hugged him tightly. When I looked at his face, it was priceless. He was so horribly confused, "What…The…Fuck…"

I guess he decided to play along, because he put his arms around us, "So ladies, may I ask about the sudden public display of affection?"

"We just felt a sudden need to hug you," Luna said in her dreamy voice.

"Yes, you're quite sexy," Ginny said with a wink. I couldn't think of anything to say, so I just smiled at him and batted my eyelashes.

"Thank you for the compliments, but I must be on my way," We all retracted our arms and took a step back, "Ginny, Hermione, and Luna, right?" We nodded in response, "Well, I hope we can have more hugs like this in the future." He looked right a Ginny when said it, which made her smile, then he walked off. Blaise must've had natural charm, because he used it so well. I think I've found the only Slytherin I can stand.

* * *

><p>Blaise's P.O.V:<p>

Okay then.

* * *

><p>Hermione's P.O.V:<p>

We sat against the wall and waited for more Slytherins to come by. I was hoping there were more people actually participating, but I wasn't sure until I heard a shriek. All of us jumped up and ran to the location the shriek was given off.

Pansy was being hugged by two Hufflepuffs, two Ravenclaws, and a Gryffindor.

"WHY AM I BEING TOUCHED BY THIS FILTH? WHY ARE YOU THINGS HUGGING ME? GET OFF! GET OFF! GET OFF!" Instead of leaving like we should have to be kind, we joined in and her shrieking got louder.

"I KNOW I'M A WHORE BUT EVEN I HAVE MY LIMITS!" She continued to shriek everything that came to her mind for the next three minutes.

Harry walked by while we were still hugging Pansy, so I grabbed his arm and made him join in, "What's going on?"

"We're hugging Pansy."

"Obviously."

She fainted and the random Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws, and Gryffindors left us to deal with her. After staring at her for a moment Ginny and I grabbed her feet then drug her off to a closet.

After Pansy was taken care of the next person to walk/billow by was Snape and since he was technically a Slytherin, we hugged him, Harry the closest.

Snape closed his eyes and sighed wistfully, "It' just like when your mother hugged me."

Our eyes all bugged and we slowly stepped back until we were as far as we could get.

Snape opened his eyes and cleared his throat, "Just… Carry on…" He billowed quickly away down the hallway with a noticeable bulge in his pants.

* * *

><p>Snape's P.O.V:<p>

Oh my, that was embarrassing!

* * *

><p>Hermione's P.O.V:<p>

Did Snape like Harry's mom? That's quite uncomfortable, especially if you add in that bulge to the mix. Shudder inducing. I can never look at Snape the same way again.

Waiting for the next person to walk by we made idle chit-chat before Ginny decided we play Truth. It being a muggle game I was surprised she knew it. You asked questions and had to answer truthfully. If you didn't answer and the next person did, you lost.

"So, Harry," Ginny started, "Have you ever had a crush on Snape?"

He spluttered, "What? Are you mad?"

Smug, she crossed her arms, "Answer the question Harry."

His face turned bright red, "Well... Sort of…" We stared and he quickly jumped to the next person, "Neville! Have you ever kissed someone?"

"No," He mumbled and looked down.

I felt bad for him, so I leaned over and gave him a quick peck on the lips, "There. Now you have."

Neville looked surprised and embarrassed at the same time, "Uhm, thanks? Luna? When was the last time you puked?"

Luna looked thoughtful, "Hmm, I believe it was a few months ago after I'd eaten some bad fruitcake."

I blinked at her, "Fruitcake?"

"Yes, it keeps the wrackspurts away."

"Good to know…"

"What house is the person you love in?"

My eyes widened. Love? Who did I love? Harry? Like a brother. Ron? Not very sure. Dean? No. Seamus? No. Neville? No, no, not him. I went through a list of guys before a voice in the back of my head started repeating Draco, over and over. Just as I was about to lie and say a muggle, a Slytherin rounded the corner.

"Slytherin!"They looked at me like I was now a hippo, "No! I mean, there's a Slytherin!"

There were mixed, "Oh thank Merlin!"'s and "You almost gave me a heart attack!"'s.

I looked to see if I knew the Slytherin and I did. It was Draco Malfoy looking horribly distraught. As the rest of them ran over to and hugged him, I stayed back, knowing it wouldn't end well.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?" He struggled and got out of their grasp before whipping out his wand, "DON'T FUCKING TOUCH ME!" He looked like he a bomb, waiting to go off at any second.

I pushed through them and stood in front of Draco, "WHAT DO YOU WANT, MUDBLOOD?"

Taking a deep breath, I started in my attempt to calm him down, "Just put your wand down, Draco."

"I'M NOT TAKING ORDERS FROM FILTH LIKE YOU!"

"Draco –" I was already getting annoying because I knew he wouldn't listen.

"NO!"

"DRACO MALFOY, YOU PUT THAT WAND DOWN THIS INSTINT OR I SWEAR I WILL CURSE YOU SO BAD THAT YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO SIT, STAND, OR LAY DOWN FOR MONTHS!"

He opened his mouth to protest but saw the look in my eyes and thought better of it. Glaring, he put his wand back in his pocket and stalked off.

I rolled my eyes, "Broomhead."

Everyone else seemed a bit suspicious of how I got Malfoy to leave but they didn't say anything and neither did I. I was never going to admit it, but I did care about Malfoy.

A few more Slytherins walked by, one being a first year who cried. The other was Astoria Greengrass who ran off screaming.

All in all, it was an eventful day.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, I know it's not my best work or the longest. Just bear with me, it wasn't easy to write. First day of school today, woot! I know, I'm weird because I **_**like**_** school. But if you knew how interesting it was, you'd understand. ;) Thanks for the reviews **VampireFan900. **:P Appreciate it. :) **

**OH-MY-FREAKING-GOSH! SQUEEEEEEEE! I KNEW IT! DRACO DID ALWAYS HAVE FEELING FOR HERMIONE IN THE SERIES!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Alright, getting cracking on this chapter. It's been a work in the making for a while now, everyone once in a while I'd start writing it and now I finally can! YAY! Excitement! Giggle. Sorry, I've just been waiting to write this chapter and a one in a few more chapters for since like the second one, so bear with my excitement. ;P Alright, no more ranting for me. I'm going to get to the story ;D**

**Okay, so opened my email today and I had 17 messages O_o First thing I thought was "Da fuck?" I don't talk like that, but it's something my friends have gotten me to say – ANYWAY! Bunches of alerts. It was so surprising! My god I've never gotten that many! Thanks to everyone who added me to their alerts! Made my day! :D **

* * *

><p>Draco's P.O.V:<p>

The Hogsmeade trip has dreadfully arrived and I feel sick to my stomach. I'd been trying not to think about it actually happening, but now it is and I can't back out. It's not like I agreed to this or anything, I just can't not join. It would cost lives.

I was standing outside, waiting for the carriages, my arms wrapped around my stomach when I felt like someone was watching me. Fearing that somehow Father got into Hogwarts to take me, I didn't want to turn around even though the more logical part of me said that that would never happen.

Sucking in a breath, I slowly turned around to find Hermione staring at me.

"What do you want?" I asked her, practically spewing venom.

Granger looked at me evenly, "I'm waiting for the carriages, Malfoy. Is that all _you_ wanted?"

I wrapped my arms tighter around myself, hoping to Merlin I didn't puke in front of her, "Why no, Granger, I'd like to keep up this _wonderful_ conversation with you."

"Good. How are you feeling?"

"I know you're smart and all, but that was sarcasm."

"Please answer my question."

"Great! Dandy! Fan-freaking-tastic! The best I've ever felt!"

"I do know sarcasm, Draco," She narrowed her eyes.

I was angry and ready to explode. Stalking over to Granger, I started yelling in her face, "Want to know the truth? I feel like _shit_! I feel like I'm going to puke! I feel like I'm going to explode! I feel angry!" My voice lowered to a whisper and my voice shook, "And I'm scared, god damn it." It was the first time I'd ever admitted it to anyone.

She looked up into my eyes and I started tearing up, blinking quickly to stop myself from crying. I was not going cry in front of her, not in front of _her_!

"Why are you scared?" She asked gently, probably expecting an explosive reaction.

I took in a shuddering breathe and shook my head, "None of your business, Mu –"

"Don't call me that, Malfoy. No one else is around."

"It's none of your business, _Hermione_." I sneered, "It's not like you would even care."

Something flashed in her eyes and she reached her hand up before slapping me, "Merlin, Malfoy! How can you ever think I don't care?"

I stumbled back a little bit when she slapped me, completely caught off guard, "Why should you? I don't deserve it!"

"You've got that right."

"Then why don't you just leave me alone?" No matter how much I said I wanted her out of my life, a part of me knew I couldn't handle it without her.

"Because, I –"

"Hermione! What's going on?" Ron yelled and jogged over, standing in between me and Hermione.

"What did you do, Ferret?" He was getting protective of her and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Really, Weasel? Going to get protective of a girl you supposed love with all of your heart but won't even dump that tramp for her? How _sweet_." I narrowed my eyes. I really hated him, there was no way I could ever be civil.

He tried to say something but I just left. I couldn't beat the shit out of him yet. I needed to, but I couldn't. The carriages arrived and I got onto one without being able to feel anything anymore.

It was a short ride to Hogsmeade. I was stuck in a carriage with three first years who eyed me warily the entire time. It didn't matter. I was going to be made a Death Eater soon so it didn't matter what else happened before then.

When it stopped I made my way to The Hogs Head, dragging my feet and staring at the ground. As expected Father walked up to me and violently grabbed my arm as soon as I was in there.

"Where," His grip tightened, "Have you been?"

"Walking, Father," I could barely even feel the pain in my arm.

"Much too slow!" He shook his head in disgust before Apparating us to what we seem to call our home.

* * *

><p>Hermione's P.O.V:<p>

He needed to know that I cared about him and how much I really liked, that I even possibly loved him. I mustered up all of my Gryffindor courage and decided to tell him, "Because, I –"

"Hermione! What's going on?" Ron yelled as he came to stand in front of me.

"What did you do, Ferret?" Why was he getting protective? It was just Draco.

"Really, Weasel? Going to get protective of a girl you supposed love with all of your heart but won't even dump that tramp for her? How _sweet_," Draco told him coldly.

My eyes bugged and my jaw dropped. Did he really just do that? I wanted in amazement as he walked off.

Ron was fuming as the carriages arrived, "He's right you know, Ron," I told him as I passed him to a carriage. Ginny caught up to me and sat down.

"What's with Ron?" She asked sounding a little confused.

"Malfoy. He told him off."

"Oh."

We talked about random things as we waited to arrive at Hogsmeade. Nothing of any real importance. Once the carriage had stopped, we just walked around for about forty minutes, Ron and Harry avoiding us. After much browsing we ended up In the Hogs Head.

After a few minutes of sitting down, Blaise approached us, "Have either of you seen Draco?"

"Yes," I told him as politely as possible with Ginny batting her eyelashes, "I saw him get onto a carriage earlier, why?"

He looked confused, "None of us have been able to find him since this morning. We didn't even think he came."

Now I was confused, "Blaise, would you care to keep Ginny company while I see if I can find him?"

"Of course," I stood up and he took my seat. Without a glance back I started looking all over Hogsmeade. After half an hour I was starting to get nervous. What happened to him? Was it about what was scaring him? Where was he? Was he okay? Things like those were popping into my head and I started to think the worse. I ended my search in the area that we'd been in our third year on a Hogsmeade trip. The one near the Shrieking Shack.

I sat on a tree stump and put my head in my hands. I was hoping he was okay.

* * *

><p>Draco's P.O.V:<p>

Once we arrived I walked up to my room, locking the door once I was inside and put my back to it. I pulled out my wand and sat on the floor.

If I was going to meet the Dark Lord, I knew I'd need to be fully capable of actually thinking, so I did the only thing I could think of to pull me back into reality; I pulled up my right sleeve, muttered the incarnation I knew so well, and drug it across my arm, pushing down much harder than usual.

I watched the blood drip down my arm when it finally hit me: I was really going to be a Death Eater. I'd be stuck as one for the rest of my life.

Frantically I stood up and stuck my wand in my pocket. A Death Eater! Followers of Voldemort! They killed without a second thought, hated people like Hermione, and would do anything to get what they wanted. I couldn't do that, _be _that!

"Draco!" Father yelled as he burst into my room, "It's time to go into the dining room."

"N-no. I won't." I muttered. His eyes flashed and he grabbed me by my hair.

"What did you just say?"

"I said no!"

"Good thing you don't have a choice."

I felt more afraid than I ever had before.

* * *

><p>Hermione's P.O.V:<p>

I sat there a while longer when Ron and Harry passed by. I jumped up and ran after them, "Hey! Where have you two been?"

Ron and Harry looked at each other, both of their faces bright red.

My eyebrow involuntarily raised, "What have you two been doing?"

Harry cleared his throat, "No-nothing, Hermione."

I looked at Ron, "What were you doing, Ronald?"

He looked panicky, "Well, we were, uhm…" He mumbled something that I couldn't quite make out.

"What?"

"Snogging…" He mumbled.

My eyes widened and I asked squeakily, "Each other?"

They both nodded while looking at the ground.

* * *

><p>Draco's P.O.V:<p>

"I don't want this! I don't!" I screamed at my father as he was pulling me by my hair downstairs.

He growled in response, "I don't care what you want, Draco! You've always been meant to be a Death Eater and I will not have wasted sixteen years training you as such!"

I thrashed around, trying to get him to let go. I'd be stuck as a Death Eater for the rest of my life; the mark would always be there, "Please, don't make me do this!"

He threw me against the wall once we were off the steps, "A Malfoy does not _beg_!" I hit it with an _Oomph _sound and getting the breath knocked out of me, trying to catch it while sitting in a huddled mass on the floor.

"You will be made a Death Eater, no matter what you say. No matter how much you beg, plead, scream, or cry," Father was glaring down at me. He knew it was only a matter of time before he was put in Azkaban and he was scared. He just didn't want to admit it. A Malfoy never does.

"The-then just k-kill me," I gasped out, staring up at him, hopeful he would.

He laughed mercilessly, "I'd rather watch you suffer." He kicked me in the side a few times then lifted me up by the collar of my shirt, "Are you going to go willingly, Draco?"

I was shaking horribly, the pain in my side terrible, but somehow I whispered, "Never." And got backhanded for it, my lip dripping blood down my chin.

"Stop making this difficult! The Dark Lord is waiting for us!"

I tried to argue back, but suddenly I felt too tired to and the pain was too bad. Looking into his eyes, which were so much like mine, I nodded and gave into my fate.

"Good." He smirked and dropped me, "And clean yourself up, Draco. You're looking a little bloody." He started to walk away and I got to my feet, only to have him poke me in the side with his **(pimp)** cane. I hissed between my teeth, but didn't yell out like he wanted.

He narrowed his eyes, "Meet me in the dining room in five minutes." I nodded carefully, and once he left hobbled over to the mirror hanging on the wall. I used my palm to wipe the blood off of below my lip. I did a half ass job at using the healing spell on it, wincing every time I raised my arm.

My forearm was still bleeding slightly but I didn't care. I squeezed my eyes shut and lifted up my shirt. Slowly I opened them again to see that my entire side was already turning a horrible shade of purple. I shuddered and whispered a healing spell for it.

After a few more minutes I walked into the dining room to find Voldemort and all of his Death Eaters seated.

"Ahh, Draco, you've decided to join us," Voldemort said which made a chill go up my spin.

"Yes and I'd like to become a Death Eater, my lord," I said it without any hesitation as I blocked my mind.

"Good. Now come over here," He was smiling as I followed his order, "Now pull up your sleeve."

I looked at Snape and pulled my left sleeve up, "I see we have someone who enjoys pain. Don't we, Draco?" I nodded and kept my eyes locked on Snape. The surprise he couldn't hide, no matter how hard he tried.

"Well, we'll just have to fix these before you get your mark, my dear boy." He said a spell I couldn't understand, but felt my skin painfully mending itself. I sucked in a breath but stayed calm.

He asked me a few questions to see if I would be loyal and I answered them how I was taught to. Finally he burned the Dark Mark into my skin with some spell or other.

I stared at it and it stared back, "Thank you, My Lord. I will serve you well," I took my seat next to my father and kept all emotions stuffed inside me.

"Yes, you will. To prove your loyalties, Draco, I have a task. You must kill Albus Dumbledore."

My eyes widened slightly as I felt dread wash over me, "I-I won't disappoint you, My Lord."

Bellatrix stood up angrily, "He's not going to do it! He's going to fail!"

"Now, now, Bella. Sit down. I will figure out what I will do in the case he does."

The rest of the meeting lasted about ten minutes before I apparated back to Hogsmeade, near the Shrieking Shack. The first thing I heard was sobbing. The next thing I knew someone had wrapped their arms around my neck and was sobbing into my shoulder. Somehow I knew it was Hermione.

I hugged her back and closed my eyes, wishing we could stay like that forever.

"You look _horrible_," She said once she'd stopped crying.

A small smile tugged at my lips, "You don't look so great yourself, Granger," I wiped off some of her tears when she grabbed my wrist.

"Why is there blood on your hand?" She asked gently.

"I got a bloody nose." It was getting easier to lie to her.

"Don't lie." I guess it wasn't that easy.

I sighed loudly, "Fine. I'll admit it. I left to go slaughter muggle cows then drink their blood for my cult." Merlin, I really was in something like that now.

"Oh, really? Because I just had a nice meal of Kneazles about an hour ago."

"Cow blood is much better."

"Psh, in what world?"

"This one," I'm not even sure where it came from or who leaned in first, but soon we were kissing, everything about my day forgotten.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yay! Finally got to write it! Yes, Harry is gay. Ron is just hem, hem, "curious." **

**I****'m still decideing on the epiloge. Bwhahaha! It's probably not coming soon, but I'm still planning it. Hope you're liking this story so far. Thanks ****again for all the alerts :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews :)  
>Alright, I'm not really sure what I'm doing with this story much. It's just kind of a make it up as I go along thing. I think I've got an idea, but it needs some tweaks so bear with me. What to rant about… Hmm… POTTERMORE! I want innnnnn! WAAAAAAAAAAAA! Sniffle. Hmm… Bwhahaha, I love making awkward nicknames for people it's so amusing. Drums fingers on chin… I think that's all my rambles and rants for today. NO! WAIT! My math teacher looks a lot like Quirrel from A very potter musical :3<strong>

* * *

><p>Hermione's P.O.V:<p>

After we kissed, we just stared at each other for a while. I'm not really sure how long. Once we were able to stop staring at each other, we sat down facing each other in an awkward silence, staring at the shrieking shack.

"What do you think it's like being a werewolf?" Draco asked suddenly and I couldn't come up with an answer at first.

"Well," I looked at him, "I suppose it'd be like having to pretend you weren't something like that, being treated horribly by people who don't accept you. Maybe even getting harassed about it, tortured and probably once a month being in horrible pain, unable to control yourself, and coming to terms with yourself being a monster."

He was silent for a while longer, "That sounds horrible…" I nodded in agreement and he sighed.

"Why the sigh?" I asked him quietly and he just shrugged, "Come on, what's wrong?"

He looked up and gave me an adorable half smile, "How much time do you have?"

"Much," I told him confidently, "Where would you like to start?"

His eyes widened and he stammered, "I-I wasn't se-serious, Herm-mione!"

"It's alright, Draco. Whatever you tell me here won't leave."

He eyes me suspiciously, "You won't even tell Weasel, Scarhead, or Weaselette?"

"No. I won't," He still looked suspicious so I made a stupid decision, "What if we make an Unbreakable Vow? Then will you trust me?"

He opened and closed his mouth a few times, obviously going to say something and then thinking better of it before vigorously shaking his head, "I can't ask you to do that."

"Then just trust me."

His hands went to his head and he groaned loudly while falling dramatically onto his back, "Fine! But when I tell you, you probably won't even believe it," His voice sounded pained and nervous when he was talking, "I hate that I trust you." He sat up and looked me in the eye, "My father is a horrible and violent bastard. He treats me terribly and I don't how much more I can take."

I burst out laughing, "You're kidding right, Malfoy? Aren't you a spoiled brat?"

Draco's face hardened, "I'm not kidding. He does anything he needs to so I'll keep quiet."

My face fell when I realized he was serious, "Quiet about what?"

"You're the brightest witch of our age, aren't you, Granger? You figure it out," He crossed his arms and looked at the ground.

His father hurt him? I just couldn't process that, "You've got to be kidding. That doesn't make sense."

"Most things don't, but that doesn't mean they aren't true," He sounded horribly bitter.

"He hurts you? I mean, really hurts you? Like he abuses you?"

He looked furious, "God damn it, Granger! How many times are you going to fucking say it?"

"I'm sorry, really," I bit my lip and stared at him, "How long has it been going on?"

He took a deep breath, "Since our first year. After Pansy told him I was talking to a muggleborn."

"A muggleborn… Draco, do you mean me?" I felt hideously guilty.

"Hermione, it's not your fault. He would've found some reason or other," He was still glaring at the ground and if looks could kill, that grass would be dead.

My eyebrows furrowed together and I stared at his right arm. I suddenly made a grab for it and yanked up his sleeve as he yelped in protest. What I saw made my stomach drop: There were cuts and scars up his forearm in different stages of healing.

"Draco…" I looked up at his face and saw he was close to tears, "You've been doing this to yourself." It was more of a statement than a question.

"It helps…" He muttered, his voice shaking.

"You can't do this to yourself."

"I need to."

"You can find some other way or –"

"Or what?" He snapped and yanked his arm back.

"You need to say something about all of this to someone."

They way he smiled made my skin crawl, "Telling you aren't I?"

"That's not what I mean."

"Who'd believe me? I'm just the son of a fucking Death Eater and a spoiled little prat."

"I believe you," I whispered.

"I just can't say anything! Don't you get that? It'll make it worse when no one believes me!" He closed his eyes, "Besides, he's in Azkaban now. It's not like he can do anything until he gets out. I just have to make sure he has nothing to be mad about when he gets out."

"What is there you could do?"

"Fail them."

"Them? Wait – Are you a _Death Eater_?" I practically shrieked it at him.

Malfoy abruptly stood up, "I have to go."

I followed his example and stood up in the same manor, "Answer my question!"

He pulled up his other sleeve and thrust his arm in my face, "Does that answer it?" I looked and saw the Dark Mark.

"Merlin… What do you have to do?" I felt sick. I loved a Death Eater. They hated people like me, _killed_ people like me!

"I'm disgusted enough with it, Hermione. I don't want you to be too," He turned around and left me staring there after him.

_I don't know how much more I can take. _I tried to make any kind of sense out of what he meant, every time I can up with one answer: He wanted to die.

* * *

><p>Draco's P.O.V:<p>

It was so hard to tell her and when she laughed in my face it made it so much worse. That was the reaction I'd always expected, but when I actually got it… She knew now what I'd been hiding: Death Eater, cutter, abused. I still couldn't believe I thought I could trust her. I guess love just makes people stupid.

Maybe I should've taken her up on that offer for an Unbreakable Vow. But I needed to stop worrying about it, though. There was no changing that I told her. Well, other than a time turner, but those were all destroyed.

Now, I needed to figure out how I was going to ki – do the task I was given. I'm no murderer; I would most likely fail.

I made a mental list of how I could and this is what I came up with:

1. Go to his office and use the killing curse

2. Poison some wine

3. A cursed necklace

4. Use the Imperious cure on someone else and make them do it

5. Hit him over the head with a large book

I was screwed.

* * *

><p>Harry's P.O.V (Earlier):<p>

Ron jerked back and stared at me, "No! We're both guys! This is just weird, Harry!"

I looked down, "I'm sorry."

Ron looked completely freaked out, "Are you gay?"

"I-I think so…" I was going to lose my best friend because I was in love with him. I guess it was expected, but I still had my hopes up that kissing him he would feel the same way.

"Does this make _me_ gay?" When I looked at him, he was the most freaked out I'd ever seen him.

"I don't think so, Ron. I kissed you."

"Good…" He was obviously relived, like being gay was the worst thing in the world. Maybe it was, maybe I was just a freak, "So… How long have you, you know, been like this?"

"I don't know, a while?" And I was hoping it was a faze.

He shifted uncomfortably, "So, you like guys…"

"I guess I do…" There was an awkward silence where we just stared at the ground.

"Well, I don't."

I sighed, "Of course you don't."

"I like girls. Like, Lavender and Hermione."

"They're complete opposites, Ron."

"Oh well, I don't like guys and I'm never going to kiss one again."

It made me upset, but not as upset as I was expecting, "We should, uhm, get going."

"Yeah…"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: A shorter chapter than usual, sorry. Next will be longer I hope. Sorry for the late update, I was gone all weekend and now I'm sick, so it might be a little bit until the next chapter. I can't really write well when I'm sick. xP Hope you don't completely hate this chapter. **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I'll try and make sure this chapter is better than the last one with some comic relief also. Too much seriousness for my taste; Humor keeps the world going. Without it we'd all want to lie in a ditch and die. :)  
>I <strong>_**hate**_** strep tests with a fiery passion that burns from the debts of hell without any chance of getting out or any chance of redemption. You know the cotton swab in your throat? Blah. The nurse had to pretty much force it in my throat. I jerked back so hard we thought there was a dent in the wall from where my head hit it. Giggle.  
>Hmmm… Well, there are lyrics from Get out alive by Three Days Grace in this chapter. I luffles that band. There was only like one but the rest I wanted to put in there will show up later.<strong>

* * *

><p>Draco's P.O.V:<p>

It had been two and a half months and I'd only attempted to kill Dumbledore once. I had paced outside of his office for about half an hour before I took off running the second Professor McGonagall walked by.

It was more stress than I was use to and I think it was showing. I'd stopped eating most of the time, going days without food because I felt too nauseous. I'd even stopped making fun of people. It's not like I enjoyed it, it was just something I was required to do. Now that there were other things my father was expecting of me I didn't have to.

I wouldn't let myself look at Hermione anymore. The few times I did all I saw was pity, worry, and sadness. She'd tried to talk to me a few times, asked how I was doing and I lied every conversation. I'd say I was fine which I wasn't, assure her I wasn't cutting myself anymore which I was, tell her there was nothing for her to worry about which there wasn't. That was the only truthful thing I'd said to her in the past two months.

Granger shouldn't even care about me. I've tormented her for year, did everything I could to make her life miserable with some exceptions, made it out to be that being muggleborn made you worthless and she's anything but worthless. I've been horrible to her but she kept coming back to help. It just didn't make sense. I didn't deserve someone like her in my life; Someone that good, that nice, that caring, that amazing.

Father had sent me a few letters, telling me to make sure I killed him, pouring out his desperation into them, making sure I knew how bad Azkaban was, making sure I knew it was all somehow my fault that he was in there. That bastard. I didn't make him follow some psycho, I didn't make him hate muggles and muggleborns, I didn't make him kill any of those innocent people who had family that cared about them, and I didn't make him be violent. He deserved every hour in Azkaban he got.

Mother had been sending me letters telling me how much she wished I didn't have to get into this, that she'd made the wrong choice and wished there was a way to get out of it, saying how much she missed me and my father, and hoping I was okay. I think she figured out a long time ago about my "habit" to hurt myself but didn't want to say anything since I have some of his temper. She never said anything because she's scared that I'm completely like him. She's afraid of her own son.

The-Boy-Who-Never-Dies seemed to think I was a Death Eater which lead me to believe that Hermione told him until I heard her snapping at him, telling him to stop making accusations against people unless he had enough evidence to back it up and another time telling him it was ridiculous to assume a sixteen year old would ever be made a Death Eater.

Snape had been watching me closely since he and all the other Death Eaters had found out that I cut myself. It was odd knowing that people actually cared about my wellbeing, even if it was only two and a half. I don't completely count my mother in that category since fear prevents her. I was used to going through life being alone only caring for myself.

"Draco, darling, please eat something," Pansy said pulling me out of my train of thought.

"I'm not hungry," I mumbled and pushed things around on my plate.

"Please, you haven't been eating much for a while now and it's worrying," I knew Pansy only cared because her "boyfriend" was seeming like a nut job lately.

"I haven't been hungry, Pansy. I've got a lot on my mind," I was struggling horribly to keep myself calm.

She rolled her eyes, "Like what, Draco? You're father's been put in Azkaban, big deal. He'll be out soon." I narrowed my eyes. He really was and how angry he'd be when he found out I hadn't killed Dumbledore yet.

"That's what I'm worried about," I whispered inaudibly and stood up to leave.

"Where are you going? You have to eat," Pansy snapped.

I picked up a green apple and smirked at her, "I have to ask Snape a question about our lesson from today, Pansy, alright with that? Or do I have to ask your permission before I talk to a teacher?"

She looked taken back slightly, "No, you don't have to ask me –"

"Good, because I wouldn't anyway," I left her staring after me angrily. I couldn't care less. She was infuriatingly annoying. Taking a bite of the apple I felt bile rise in my throat.

_No eating today_, I thought bitterly as I threw it out the nearest window.

I took the long way to the dungeons so I could think without being interrupted or running into anyone I knew, kind of hoping Snape wasn't in his classroom so I could just sit in there until people actually started wondering what happened to me. So I had a few hours, about four to be exact.

When I reached the door I knocked quietly, so in case he was in a snippy mood he wouldn't go off on me for banging on the door. Snape opened it a few minutes later then walked back over to his desk, "Come in, Draco."

"Well good morning to you too, Sunshine," I said with a smirk as I shut the door behind me.

He didn't reply, just stared at the papers on his desk. My shoulders slumped and I started to get worried, "What? No conditioner for you luscious hair today, Snape?" No answer. "Kneazle got your tongue? Did you lose your bat cape? Are you unable to billow down the stairs? What's wrong, Sev?" I smirked at him and sat on one of the tables.

It was easy to notice that it made him angry when someone called him Sev, "You refer to me as Professor Snape or Snape, Mister Malfoy. Now show me your arm."

Bemused, I started to lift up my left sleeve but he snapped, "No! Your _other_ arm!"

"You know, I could sue for sexual harassment for you telling me to take my clothes off."

He glared at me and I showed him my arm with a sigh.

"Draco, Draco," He said shaking his head, "You must stop."

"Just leave it. It's not a big deal."

"I know it may not seem so, but it is a habit you must break. The Dark Lord will not be happy."

I snorted, "When is he ever?"

"That's not the point. It's a weakness, Draco. You can have none while in his presence."

"I know Occlumency, Snape. I'm quite a good one to be exact. He won't know."

"Fool. He will know."

I knew it, I just didn't want to admit it to myself or him, "I can't stop, Snape. It's the only thing that helps," I admitted with a sigh.

"Find. Something. Else," He was getting close to yelling but was trying to stop himself.

"It's not that easy!" I stood up abruptly and stalked over to him.

He stood in the same manor, "I know that! But it's possible!"

"Really? How might that be, _Professor_?"

Snape tried to use Legimency but I blocked him with such a force he stumbled back, "No! You're not looking in there!'

"I think you know what would help, Draco," He stared at me, obviously trying to figure out ways he could get into my head.

"I don't really think so," I told him, horribly puzzled.

"For a boy who should have been in Ravenclaw you don't seem to be so bright."

True, if I wasn't a Slytherin I'd defiantly be a Ravenclaw, "Then why don't you explain it to me, Snape?"

"A certain Witch would help you greatly."

My eyes widened, "Do you mean Hermione? I don't care about her, she's a filthy little m –"

He grabbed the collar of my shirt and jerked upwards looking absolutely furious, "Do not use that word in front of me!"

I flailed my feet which had come off the ground slightly, "Why? You hate them don't you?"

With a cold look he dropped me, "It's hard to imagine, but one day you'll end up like me."

I spluttered, "What? Like _you_?"

"You remind me of myself."

"How?"

"Just think about it, Draco," He sat down at his desk and watched me.

I wasn't the best Legimence, but I attempted it anyway on Snape. I saw flashes of memories; A man who looked remarkably like him screaming and throwing things, that same man hitting Snape with an empty bottle of whiskey on the ground next to him.

It skipped slightly and I saw more memories – ones that seemed happy – with a redheaded girl with pretty green eyes in them; At a park, in the woods, at the Great Hall, by the lake at Hogwarts, in the hallways, and then finally a memory fully. Snape was dangling by his ankle, ugly grey underpants showing with people laughing, a fifth year who looked remarkably like Potter was the one doing the spell.

"Put him down, James!" The redheaded girl yelled from behind him.

"Only if you go on a date with me, Evans," James said cockily.

"I don't need help from a filthy little Mudblood!" Snape yelled as James dropped him.

"Is that what you think of me, Severus?" 'Evans' said coldly.

Snape seemed to have caught himself, "No, Lily! I didn't mean it!"

"Yes you did," She turned and stalked off, tears in her eyes.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" I heard a grown Snape yell as I was jerked out of his memories.

"Who's Lily?" I asked before he could say anything else.

He glared but it didn't affect me so I asked again, "Who is Lily?"

"Lily Evans," He said quietly.

"Is that still her surname?"

"No."

"Then what was it? Because I'll find out one way or the other."

He muttered something but I barley caught it, "Did you say Potter?" I squeaked out.

He nodded and I honestly thought I my head was going to explode, "You loved Harry Potter's _mother_?"

"Love."

"Love?"

"I still do."

"Really?"

"I always have and I always will," My thoughts instantly went to Hermione. This really was what I was going to end up like. I slumped against a desk and stared at the floor, "Who are you thinking of, Draco?"

"Hermione Granger," I mumbled to where he couldn't hear it.

"Speak up."

"Hermione Granger," I said louder this time.

"Louder again."

It was getting on my nerves, so this time I yelled it, "HERMIONE GRANGER!" It seemed to echo all through the dungeons and my face went so red it could rival a Weasley.

"I've noticed."

I was exasperated, "If you already knew then why did I have to say it?"

"You admitted it," His face twitched into what I'm guessing a smile was for him. It was really quite weird and awkward; Kind of like he was going to be sick. It was so horrifying it might've haunted me in my nightmares for weeks.

We sat in an awkward silence for a few minutes until I broke it, "Ever thought of growing a moustache?"

"No, I haven't."

"Can you even grow facial hair?"

"Of course I can."

"It doesn't really look like it."

"It doesn't look like you do either, Mister Malfoy."

With a loud and dramatic gasp I pointed to my upper lip, "See this? It's there."

"Only in your mind."

"Psh, you see it, you just don't want to admit it because you're jealous."

"Obviously," He said in the same way he had to Umbridge. That woman was quite annoying.

Looking at the clock I saw that I'd already blown about forty minutes in here, "I should get going. I would say it was nice talking to you, but it really wasn't."

"Likewise," He said as I turned and left.

* * *

><p>Hermione's P.O.V:<p>

It had been two and a half months and it had taken an entire month for Harry, Ron, and myself to start talking again. Harry was at odds with Ron because Ron didn't really like him back. Ron was uncomfortable around Harry because Harry was gay and in love with him. I wasn't talking to either of them until they made up, which took longer than expected. Much longer.

Harry had started to move on, but I knew it was difficult; something about that redhead was hard to get over. I'm pretty sure he had started to like Seamus and I planned to help move that relationship along because I was convinced Seamus was either gay or bi.

It's not like_ I_ was getting into a relationship any time soon. Ron still wouldn't break up with Lavender and Draco was still avoiding me. It's not like I was surprised; who'd want date the hideous know it all?

I was still worried about how Draco was doing. I'd ask him about it occasionally and he'd lie right to my face. He wasn't as good at lying as he thought. When he did his voice would change pitch a smidge and he'd shift his feet slightly. What? I noticed these things about people. Like Ron's voice got higher pitched and Harry would mess with his glasses.

It was a nice Friday afternoon (Chilly since it was fall and a hint of frost, but still nice) so Harry, Ron, and I took a walk outside after a quick dinner. We were walking and talking; they about Quidditch so I wasn't really paying attention when a green apple fell out of the sky and hit me in the head. It must've been thrown because when it hit me I fell onto the ground.

Harry and Ron snapped out of their conversations, "Mione, you alright?" Ron asked.

"No you git! I've just been hit in the head with a falling apple!" I was sitting on my arse and rubbing the spot on my head where it had hit.

"Did you see who threw it?" Ron questioned.

"If I _knew_, Ronald, I would've gotten out of the way!" I snapped at him.

He put his hands up in defense and Harry chose now to speak, "Do you need to go to Madam Pomfry, Hermione?"

"No, Harry, it's just a bump on the head."

"You're treating it like it was worse," Ron mumbled.

"Well excuse me for being moody after being painfully hit on the head!" I yelled as I stood up.

They both put their hands up and mumbled apologies.

I sighed, "I just haven't been feeling well lately, I'm sorry for yelling."

"What's wrong?" Harry asked.

"Just lots of headaches. It doesn't matter. Harry would you like my help in getting a boyfriend?" I blurted out the last part because it'd come up eventually.

"What?" He spluttered.

"A boyfriend. Would you like my help in getting one?"

"I don't even like anyone, Mione," He told me as he fiddled with his glasses slightly.

"What about Seamus?" I stood up, picking the apple up as I did, and brushed myself off with the other hand.

Harry's face had a pink twinge and Ron had pretended he'd gone temporarily deaf.

"Yes, you do, now come along," I grabbed his wrist and pulled him as I was walking, "We'll be back later, Ron!" I called after him as we made our way to the castle.

"I'm not sure about this…" Harry told me as I was pulling him to the Gryffindor common room.

"It'll be fine, Harry. I'll bring Ron along – wait, scratch that, not Ron. I'll bring someone else so it won't be uncomfortable and you'll have me if he agrees on a date."

"I'm new at this, Hermione."

"Dating?"

"Dating guys."

"It's the same as girls but completely different."

"Comforting," He remarked as we stepped into the common room.

Seamus was conveniently sitting in one of the chairs by the fire, so we didn't have to look for him. Harry decided to stay back and I took the seat in front of Seamus.

"Hello, Seamus, how are you doing?" I asked politely.

"M'good, you?" He asked as he put down his book.

"I was just hit in the head with an apple, but I'm fine," I smiled at his confused look, "So, do you have plans with anyone for Hogsmeade tomorrow?"

He shifted uncomfortably, "I'm not really –"

"It's not for me," I cut him off, "For Harry. He likes you but is much too shy, so I'm being nice and helping."

"Quite straightforward for you, Hermione."

"Must've been the bump on the head. So, what do you say?"

He thought it over for a moment before shrugging, "A date wouldn't hurt anything."

"Excellent," I said before taking a bite out of the apple I was still holding.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I think this is a nice place to leave off. This chapter has been much longer than any of my others. I've been trying to make each one longer but obviously by the last one that didn't work out very well. I know, I failed in my writing abilities for that chapter but I was sickly when I was writing so don't judge. I'm still sickly and it only took me about an hour to write this one and I sadly think it's one of the favorites I've written. I hope you liked it as much as I liked writing it. I've decided not to kill off Draco *pats self on back for reducing homicidal thoughts*. SO! Hope you're liking the story so far! :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hello there readers of fanfiction, welcome to chapter eleven. I don't really have much to say here, uhm, hmmm. Odd. Nothing to rant about. Fish are cannibals and that is quite creepy. And when you can see them swimming in the water *shudders*.**

* * *

><p>Hermione's P.O.V:<p>

I woke up at six thirty in the morning to a quiet dormitory; the only noises were breathing and Lavender's snores. I sat up and stretched my arms over my head and stared out the window to see it was getting closer to winter.

Sliding out of bed, I walked over to my dresser and picked out an outfit fitting to the weather and tried my best not to wake anyone up. _But_ _of course_ Lavender wakes up and starts going off on me, "Merlin, Hermione! You're so loud! Why can't you just stay in your bed until the rest of us are awake? I need my sleep! Why can't you even walk quietly? Is it your large feet that stop that? You don't even _need_ to pick out an outfit! It doesn't matter what you wear because you're always ugly!" She kept going, picking at me and I just stood there like I always do when she goes off.

Except this time, something in me snapped as I listened to her and I just didn't want to take it anymore, "Shut up, Lavender! I don't care if you think I'm ugly and unworthy to live! You're not so great yourself! I don't even see why Ron loves you! You and him are horrible for each other and you don't deserve him! So. Fuck. Off," I gave her a smirk then turned on heel and left the dormitory feeling great.

I practically skipped down to the Great Hall, replaying Lavender's expression in my head. When I got inside the Great Hall I saw Draco sitting by himself at the Slytherins table. With a grin I walked over to him and plopped down, "Going to Hogsmeade?"

His head snapped up and he looked at me in disbelief, "Are you asking me out, Granger?"

"Why yes, Malfoy, I believe I am. Would you care to answer?" I tapped my fingers on the table and waited for his answer.

His eyebrow shot up and he stared at me suspiciously, "Are you alright, you know, mentally?"

"Never better, I feel great."

He thought it over and then sighed, "Where are we going and who are we going to be with?"

"Harry and Seamus, it will be a double date so I expect you to be on your very best behavior," I smirked at him.

"With Potter and Seamus? You're kidding right?"

"No, I promised Harry I'd find someone to go with and you're just so conveniently sitting here," He started to say something but I cut him off, "If you say no I'll cry."

"You won't seriously cry will you?" Malfoy's expression was a mix of anger and concern, which made quite the pretty face.

"Oh, I will."

"Right."

My eyes watered up and I started to cry loudly and obnoxiously, "Please Malfoy! Please! I just need you to help me out this once? I can't find anyone and Harry won't go if I don't because he's nervous and I don't want to be a third wheel!" He was biting his bottom lip nervously and I continued, "It's not like I could find any other guy to go considering they all think I'm an ugly know it all! It will all be ruined if you don't help me! Please!" Tears were pouring down my face and I watched him through blurred vision.

"Fine!" He yelled as he slammed his hand down, "Just stop crying!"

"Thank you," I smirked as I stopped crying and wiped the tears off my face.

"Sure you weren't supposed to be in Slytherin?" Malfoy crossed his arms and grumbled.

"Quite sure."

"And you aren't the _ugliest_ girl at Hogwarts, Granger," He mumbled.

My eyes widened, "Is that a compliment, Malfoy?"

"No."

"But it was close to one?"

"Close as you're going to get."

"Close enough for me," I tapped my fingers on the table for a moment before I thought of something else to talk about, "How are you feeling?"

"Fine," He told me, a little too quickly.

I crossed my arms and narrowed my eyes at him, "Then show me."

His eyes widened innocently, "Don't you trust me?"

"No, now show me your arm."

With a long, drawn out sigh, he lifted up his sleeve revealing the new cuts in different stages of healing, "Draco…"

He glared at me and rolled his sleeve back down, "I can't help it, so just leave me alone about it."

"Fine…" We sat there in an awkward silence, neither of us able to figure out something to say to break it.

"So… Hershey's chocolate…" I muttered, attempting to talk again.

"Who's chocolate?" Malfoy asked, sounding baffled.

"You've never had it?" I was astonished, even wizards must've had muggle chocolate at some point in their lives. Without another thought, I stood on top of the table and then jumped off onto the other side, grabbed Malfoy's hand, and started pulling him out of the Great Hall.

"Where the hell are we going, Granger?" He demanded, digging his heels into the ground, stopping our progress.

I grabbed his hand with both of mine and started pulling, "Come. On. Malfoy!"

He started leaning the other way, attempting to loosen my grip on his hand, "Tell me where we're going first!"

"Up to Gryffindor tower so I can get some Hershey's Chocolate!" I was using all of my strength to pull him away, yet still failing, "What the hell? Are you like super duper extra strong or something?"

"Of course, I'm a Malfoy," He answered arrogantly.

I laughed quietly, "Your father's beer gut begs to differ."

His eyebrows kitted together, "His beer what?"

"It's a muggle term, you wouldn't understand. It means he's got a large stomach."

"No he doesn't."

"How do you know? Does your dad walk around the house without a shirt often, Malfoy?"

He looked at me, disgusted, "No, Granger, but I'm sure you'd like that."

I shook my head, "I'm not really attracted to long, luscious, girl hair."

His mouth opened like he was going to argue that it wasn't girl hair, but obviously decided that I was right and stayed quiet. I seized my opportunity grasping back onto his hand and started running, pulling him behind me.

I skidded to a stop in front of the Fat Lady's picture and took out my wand, casting a muffling charm on Draco so he wouldn't hear the password, "Merlin's Beard," and then took it off, telling him to wait there. I silently snuck up to my dormitory, rifled through my trunk, found the candy, then walked back out and to the portrait hole to find Draco's expectant face there.

"Here. It's not that great, but it's pretty okay," I told him as I handed the chocolate bar to him.

Gingerly, he unwrapped it and reluctantly took a bite, "If you poisoned this, I'm going to kill you," He started chewing it, looking surprised, "This is actually pretty good…"

"Muggles did something right, huh?" I asked him, feeling quite smug.

He let out a snort of laugher, still eating it, "You wish, Mudblood."

"I don't have to wish anything, _Pureblood_," I said his blood status as if it was an insult, just like he with Mudblood towards me.

"I'm proud of it," He mumbled around the chocolate.

"So if muggles didn't get something right then why are you still eating it?"

He averted his eyes down and mumbled, "Because it tastes good…"

The portrait hole started to open and my eyes widened; A Slytherin anywhere near our common room would be trouble. I grabbed Draco's arm and pulled him around the nearest corner, pressing him against the wall by his shoulders. He looked confused and like he was about to ask something so I took one of my arms back, putting my pointer finger over my lips and shaking my head.

The chatter of a group of girls and footsteps faded after a few minutes and I looked up at Malfoy, just realizing how close we were at the moment. A slight blush crept into my cheeks and I took a step back, my eyes averted down as he cleared his throat, "Well, thanks for the chocolate bar, I should probably get going…"

He started walking away so I called after him, "Just remember to meet me outside before Hogsmeade!"

::::::::::

I was sitting down on a tree stump, Harry and I waiting for Seamus. Malfoy hadn't yet arrived but I wasn't keen on him getting here before Seamus anyway since I still had to talk to them both about it. We made some small talk, nothing important but as soon as Seamus came into view Harry got nervous, "Maybe this isn't a good idea, maybe I should just pretend to be sick and cancel. Merlin, Hermione, why'd you talk me into this?"

I stared at him for a few seconds before slapping him across the face calmly then going back to my book, "Stop freaking out, Harry."

Harry looked stunned and then shook his head, "I needed that, thank you."

"I know," I closed my book with a loud thud as Seamus walked up, "Hello, Seamus, how are you?"

"I'm alright, you?" Seamus asked as he took a seat next to Harry.

"Pretty alright," I replied as I scooted over for him.

Seamus looked at Harry, "What about you?"

"Like I'm going to puke…" Harry mumbled, holding his stomach.

"It's just nerves, you're going to be okay," I told him, getting a little aggregated. He'd agreed to this, so it's not like it's my fault.

Seamus deiced not to even try to comfort Harry, most likely an attempt to not make him even more uncomfortable so instead asked me with humor in his voice, "So are you our chaperone today, Hermione?"

I laughed quietly, "No, I'm coming because Harry asked me to. My "date" for the day is supposed to be coming but he probably stood me up." Everyone was already getting into the carriages and he still wasn't here.

Seamus furrowed his eyebrows together, "Who's the ass?"

"Well, I was meaning to talk to you about that. It's –"

Harry's anger-ridden voice cut me off, "What do you want, Malfoy?"

Draco looked over at me with mild interest, "I see you didn't tell them."

"Tell us what?" Harry and Seamus asked at the same time. _Awh,_ I thought_,_ _that's so cute. _

"Weelllllll…." I started, kicking at the ground awkwardly, "Malfoy is my so-called date for today."

"_Malfoy?"_ Harry exclaimed, his voice now quite squeaky, "Can I talk to you for a second, Hermione? You know, over there?" Without waiting for my answer, he jerked me up by the arm and pulled me away, "Malfoy! Of all the people you could've asked, Malfoy is your choice!"

"He's not as bad as you think he is," I told him in an appalling attempt to defend Malfoy.

"That ferret has tormented you since first year!" His face was starting to get red and I tried to suppress my laughter, "What's so funny?"

A giggle escaped my lips, "Your face…"

"What about it?"

"It's so… red…." I started to laugh but he grabbed me by the shoulders roughly.

"Stop! Can we talk about this without you laughing?"

I took a deep breath and looked him in the eye, "I'd appreciate if you'd take your hands off my shoulders seeing as how that is painful," Harry looked down, just realizing what he was doing, and let go, "Thank you and I'd also appreciate if you'd listen to my side of the story before you go and accuse me of being out of my mind for inviting him along. Draco isn't as bad as we think he is Harry, he's had a rough life."

Harry snorted, "Right."

"He has and if you knew about it you wouldn't mind him anymore. So please, do this for me," My voice started to get an edge to it, my temper rising.

Harry rolled his eyes, "He lied. He's a spoiled little git, there's nothing hard about his life."

Something in me snapped and I grabbed his face, pulling it so I looked him in the eye, "Harry James Potter, I'm the brightest fucking witch of our age, do you think I would have asked Malfoy to come if I didn't thoroughly believe that he isn't as bad as he seems?"

"I guess not," He mumbled.

"Good, now might we go back over to them?" I asked slowly and he nodded as I let go of his face. We turned and went back over to them, a confused look on my face, "Where's Draco?"

Seamus looked at me a sorry half smile on his face, "He left. I'm sorry, Hermione."

I crossed my arms and narrowed my eyes, "Did he saw why?"

Seamus shifted awkwardly under my gaze, "He said that he 'wasn't going to take any shit from Scarhead and Granger can just go fuck herself for asking me to come'."

With newfound force I grabbed one of Harry and Seamus' arms then started walking, "Come on, I need to find that whore."

It took us about half an hour to reach Hogsmeade and I stopped off the second we arrived, off to find that Slytherin who must've had a death wish.

* * *

><p>Draco's P.O.V:<p>

"_Please, don't do it!" I screamed, tears flooding my eyes, making my vision go fuzzy. _

"_Now, now, Draco, Death Eaters don't beg," Voldemort's cold voice informed me calmly. _

"_Please…" My voice came out as a whisper. _

"_Don't. Beg," My father's voice rung sharply through my ears._

_I stood up on unsteady legs, looking around the white mist, "Don't hurt her," I whispered, my voice shaking. _

"_Louder, Draco," The voice turned to Snape's familiar monotone. _

"_Don't hurt her," I said louder this time, more stable than before. _

"_Louder!" _

"_Don't hurt her!" I screamed shrilly, starting to cry now. _

"_Have a little crush on the filth, do you, Draco?" Bellatrix's voice hissed in my ear._

"_No," I told her firmly, "I love her," My cheek exploded in pain and I fell to the floor, staring up at nothing. _

"_She's filth!" Father's voice screamed. _

"_She's not," I screamed right back as two hands yanked me into a standing position; "I love her!" _

"_You love her until the day she's dead?" The voice asked, once again Voldemort's. _

"_Even after she's dead, even after I am, always!" I told him firmly, glaring at where he could possibly be. _

"_To love is to destroy and to be loved is to be the one destroyed," My own voice whisper over and over in my ear._

_Over my own voice, Voldemort's laugh echoed, "Time to see if that love will last, my dear boy!" _

_I understood exactly what he meant and felt my panic rising, "No! She doesn't deserve to die!" I struggled feebly against the strong hands painfully restraining me._

"_She is your weakness, with her you can be destroyed, without her you have nothing they can use against you, just let her go," Father's voice hissed forcefully. _

"_She's the only thing that makes me want to live!" I screamed, tears no longer wanting to overcome me, only pure rage engulfing me. _

"_Tsk, tsk, Draco, you shouldn't talk back. There are consciences for that," Bellatrix jeered, the smile that must've been on her face obvious in her voice. _

_Granger's screams filled the area around me and the hands let me go. I frantically searched, all of the voices screamed things at me, telling me I'd never find her, it was worthless, give up, stop loving her, just enjoy the show, ect. Slowly the floor was beginning to become a river of blood and I was sliding in it. Hermione was screaming for me to help her but I just couldn't find her and once the river of blood reached my waist her screams stopped. _

"_Oops," Bellatrix said, "Looks like we played a little too rough with our toy." _

"_Hermione!" I screamed, fighting to current in vain as I was pulled under the blood. It filled my lungs, my eyes, my ears, everything. I couldn't feel anything at all; Hermione was dead and I couldn't save her. She yelled for me, trusted me, and I let her down when it mattered. Slowly I closed my eyes, letting the blood drown me, seeing Hermione's mutilated body before I faded into blackness._

I jerked awake, my heart racing, lungs screaming in need for air that my panting couldn't seem to satisfy, face wet from tears, a distinct taste of blood in my mouth, and a pain in my gut. Thank Merlin it was only a dream.

Once I had my breathing under control I looked at the clock with told me it was five in the morning. With no way I was getting back to sleep I swung my legs to the other side of my bed and plucked my wand off of the nightstand. A halfhearted glance around the dormitory showed that everyone else was asleep peacefully without their dreams filled with horror. I murmured the spell I'd come to know so well and drug it across my skin; the pain making me forget the feeling in my gut and making me forget the dream, if only for a while.

After I cleaned myself up I put my clothes on then headed down to the Great Hall for a few hours of time to myself.

:::

I trudged slowly outside towards where I was expecting Granger to be waiting for me and when I saw her relief flooding over me, the sight of her proving once and for all it was just a dream. Repressing the urge to run over there and hug her, I put a mask of indifference on my face and walked calmly over to them, my heart racing.

Harry's glared at me as I walked up, "What do you want, Malfoy?"

Of course. I looked at Granger, feigning calm, "I see you didn't tell them."

"Tell us what?" Harry and Seamus asked her at the same time.

"Weelllllll…." Hermione started, kicking at the ground awkwardly, "Malfoy is my so-called date for today." Date? It's all I could do not to start grinning like an idiot.

"_Malfoy?"_ Harry exclaimed, his voice now quite squeaky in way that made me want to laugh, "Can I talk to you for a second, Hermione? You know, over there?" Without waiting for her answer, he jerked her up by the arm and pulled her away. The violent way he grabbed her made me want to kick his ass to make sure he wouldn't even possibly hurt her, but had to keep my temper in control.

After standing there awkwardly for a few minutes I looked at Seamus and snapped, "I'm not going to take any shit from Scarhead and Granger can just go fuck herself for asking me to come," With that turned on heel and walked after the carriages, pulling myself into the closest one, pushing some first years over.

The rest of the ride I formed a plan to kill Dumbledore, one that I knew wasn't too great. He jumped out of the carriage once it stopped **(A/N: If they walk to Hogsmeade, then I effed up and I'm sorry :P) **and walked to the Three Broomsticks, once there I secretly Imperio'd Madam Rosmerta. Next trip I'd have the necklace ready for her to give to a Hogwarts student to give to Dumbledore.

Once I left the Three Broomsticks, Granger grabbed my arm and stomped away, pulling me with her, looking pissed, until she stopped in a deserted alley.

"Why did you leave?" She asked, getting right to it.

I started at her eyes for a while before wrapping my arms around her in a hug, "I'm sorry, Hermione…" I mumbled into the top of her head.

Shocked and angry, she stood there with her arms down before she understood what was going on and hugged me back, burying her head in my chest, "You're an ass," Her voice came out slightly muffled, but still understandable.

"I know and I'm sorry."

"Sure you are."

I hugged her tighter, "I am," I loved how much _better _I felt when I hugged her.

"Alright, I'll believe you, just because you're so warm," I pulled away from her a little while she was talking and saw that she had a slight smile on her lips. I unzipped my jacket and she hugged me again, this time her arms inside my jacket to keep warm as I wrapped my own arms back around her.

We stood there like that in silence for a while and it made me realize how much I really did love Hermione Granger.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Awwww! How adorable! I left you with a happy ending to this chapter since the next one is going to be really depressing :) and you know, I was listening to Lifehouse songs while I was writing this so they kind of got to me ;) ** **I'm sorry for such a late update, like I said horrible writers block. I'm not giving up on this story though. I've worked too damn hard on it to just give up, so you don't have to worry about that. Thanks for reading and favoriting/story alerting this story, I appreciate that you like it. I think I need to inform you that *bites knuckle* my fish is suicidal. And my updates are either going to be every two weeks to every month. **


End file.
